Do Not Mess with Dumas' Sisters
by Rian Cena
Summary: Amy Dumas' sister comes to RAW. She finds the love of her life, but evething doesn't go like planned in her work ... OC, Dave Batista, Amy Dumas, HBK, Hardys, Randy Orton etc...
1. Chapter 1

Amy Dumas waited her sister Nicolette outside the arena. She saw Randy Orton walking to her direction and sighed.

"Who are you waiting?" He asked.

"My sister" She answered simply.

"Ah, I heard that she'll come to day. She's our new trainer, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Is she as gorgeous as you?" He asked smiling little bit cockily.

"She's gorgeous. And Randy, you stay far away from her. She can kick your ass any day. But she has rough time now, her long time relationship ended few weeks ago." Amy said little bit hectically.

"Ai, is she asperky as you?" Randy asked and his eyes were glowing.

"She can be worse than me." Amy laughed.

Then she saw cab pulling to parkingslotand saw Nicolette sitting next to driver. She walked to cab Randy behind her and when Nicolette stepped from cab, she hugged her sister tightly.

"Great to see you, Nikki."

"You look great, Amy!" A woman, who had as red hair as her sister, answered.

Nicolette paid to cab driver and when he pulled from park, Amy looked at Randy.

"Nikki, here is Randy Orton. Randy, my sister Nicolette."

"Hey Nicolette. So, you're our new trainer?" Randy shaked hads with tall red head.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Randy."

Nicolette took her bag and followed Amy and Randy inside.

Randy had just went to his lockerroom, when Nicolette glanced to Amy and saw her face lighten up. She followed Amys gaze and saw Shawn Michaels coming towards them. She smiled a little, because she knew that Amy had a huge crush to man. Amy had talked respectfully of him for years and after Shawns divorce, she had talked even more of him.

"Hello, ladies." Shawn greeted Dumas' sisters. .

"Shawn, this is my sister Nicolette, she's our new trainer.Nikki, Shawn Michaels." Amy introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Nicolette. Welcome to RAW." Shawn said shaking hands with her.

"You too. And thanks" Nicolette smiled and glanced to her sister, whos eyes were practically shining. She also noticed, that Shawn looked Amy very tender impression in his eyes.

Amy introduced Nicolette to Sam,who took care of RAWs equipmental things.He showed where first aid was on that day, where Nicolette would work. Amy introduced her also to other divas and then everyone started to get ready for the show. First match was just started and Nicolette sat on first aid room watching the show from screen, when she heard a familiar voice from the door.

"Well hey, Nikki. Amy told that you'll come today."

Nicolette turned to the door and jumped up.

"Jeff!" He called and hugged Jeff Hardy.

"You look great, Nic." He said laughing.

"You too. Great to see you." She said.

"How's Matt?" He continued and grinned. She didn't particulary like Jeffs brother after what he had done to Amy.

"He's okay. You do know, that he'll come back soon?" Jeff answered looking her closely.

"So did Amy tell me" She answeredquietly and continued then more cheerfully. "Hey Jeff, what's between Amy and Michaels?"

"What? You noticed that already, and you've been here less than hour?" He asked little bit amazed.

"Hey, Amy is my sister. I know her better that anyone. And she has admired him for years." She answered.

"Yeah, she is. Almost every one of us has seen that they like each others, but don't do anyting about it."

"Shouldn't we do something to that, in thatcase? I think they would be great together." Nicolette smiled.

"Do you have something on mind?" Jeff asked interested.

"Maybe."

"You Dumas' are quite a women. Did you know that?" Jeff laughed.

"So I have heard." Nicolette answered grinning.

First match was just ended and Chris Jericho came to Nicolette for patching, he had cut in his forehead. They talked a while and then he introduced her to Adam Copeland, who had come tape his ankle. When Amys match ended, she came to keep company to his sister and they watched together match between Dave Batista and Paul Levesque aka Triple H.

"Well, sis have you already met Dave?" Amy asked.

"No."

"I can introduce you." Amy looked at Nicolette little smile in her face. She knew that her sister had crush on Batista.

"I thing we'll meet sooner or later." Nicolette answered little avoidingly.

Amy just grinned and continued watching the match.

When the show was over, Nicolette collected her things and took a deep breath. First night in RAW had went well and she was happy that she had took the job.

Amy came tofetch her with Jeff and when they were on outer door, Amy saw that Batista was coming just behind them. She stood and turned to man, who came to them.

"I think you two haven't met yet." She looked at Dave and Nicolette, who had little plushed, when she saw a handsome man, who she had drooled for couple of years.

"Nikki, this is Dave Batista. Dave, my sister Nicolette. She started today as our trainer." Amy said.

"I heard that other of Dumas' sisters is coming to work here as well. Nice to meet you, Nicolette." Dave said smiling. He looked at her closely and saw, that she was very beautiful. She looked little bit like her sister, but she was little taller and she had unbelievably green eyes.

"You too, Dave." Nicolette smiled back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own only Nicolette, everyone else in this story belongs to Vince McMahon._

_Sorry, if some of the sentences make no sense! _

Chapter 2

Nicolette, Amy and Jeff drove together to hotel. They signed in and Nicolette looked at Jeff.

"I'm sorry, that you have to share room with Adam now when I joined RAW."

"That's alright. It would drive me crazy to listen yourchatting anyway." Jeff answered grinning.

Jeff had shared room with Amy always when they were on tour, but now Nicolette would share the room with her sister.

They went to their rooms and instantly when door had closed behind her, Nicolette asked.

"Well Ames, what there is between you and Heart Break Kid going on?"

Amy looked at her sister and blushed.

"What do you mean? We're just friends."

"Hah. Don't try that, I saw how you two looked at each other. And Jeff told me that almost everyone else has seen the glances what you give to each other."

"Did you talk with Jeff about me?"

"Yeah." Nicolette answered grinning and continued. "Hey, you have liked of him for years. Why don't you go to date, now when he's not married anymore?"

"But if he doesn't want to?" Amy asked silently.

"Then he's crazy. And I saw his face. Believe me Ames, he likes you. Maybe he just don't dare to say anything." Nicolette answered to her.

"We'll see." Amy just answere

Three weeks later Amy and Nicolette were getting ready to go to night club after the show. They were almost ready, when there was knock on the door. Nicolette opened it and let Jeff, Adam, Stacy Keibler and Lillian Garcia in.

"Where's Amy ?" Jeff whispered to her.

"In bedroom, she's ready soon."

"Shawn promised to come. I think that Dave is coming too." Jeff said smiling, he knew that Nicolette and Dave had become good friends instantly. They both shared same kind of glances to each others as Shawn and Amy did.

"Ahaa. Good." Was only thing what Nicolette could say. He had suspicions, that Shawn and Amy weren't the only couple, what others in RAW tried to get together. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for new relationship yet. Dave Batista was a good friend for her and he was really sight for eyes.

Amy appeared from bedroom and they were ready to go. They went to the club and directed to bar. They sat on the table for a while and then Nicolette, Amy and Jeff went to dance floor. Jericho and Randy joined them soon. They had come to the club little bit later.

When they returned to their table, Dave and Shawn sat there. Amy looked at her sister quizzically, but she just smiled to her. Amy sat next ot Shawn and soon they were in their own conversation. Nicolette talked a while with Jeff. When DJ put on a slow song, Randy gave his hand to Nicolette.

"May I have this dance, Nikki?"

"But of course, Randy." She answered standing up from her chair and followed Randy to the floor.

Dave looked when Randy and Nicolette danced and he felt something strange inside.

"Don't worry, Dave. Nikki and Randy are just friends." Jeff said to him getting dumbfound look from him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Nikki isn't interested about Randy. She likes more of one specific bundle of muscles." Jeff answered smiling.

"Oh, who you may mean?" Dave asked smiling a little.

"I know that you like each other. Same way as those two." Jeff said nodding to Amys and Shawns direction. "But either of you shouldn't play with Dumas sisters. They are dangerous women."

"Nikki wonderful woman" Dave said to this.

"Yes Dave, she is."

Nicolette and Randy came back to table and she sat next to Dave.

"Hey, Dave." Nicolette smiled to him.

"Well hey, Nikki." He smiled back.

"Those two look adorable together, don't you think?" Nicolette said nodding to Amy and Shawn direction.

"You're right, they look great together." Dave answered.

Then Jeff, who looked worried appeared next to Nicolette.

"Nic, I have important news. Dave, Adam, would you come too, let's go outside to talk."

All three stood up little bitin wonderand followed Jeff.

"Torrie just called me. Matt came already today and someone told him that we're here. He is coming and may be here soon."

"Didn't you know that he'll come today?" Adam asked.

"No. We're not partically close after that what he did to Amy." Jeff answered dryly.

Nicolette sighed.

"We have to make sure that he doesn't do anything to Amy. I'm sure they'll see each other, but..."

"You're right, let's see how things go." Jeff said.

When they went back inside, Dave tood Nicolettes hand and squeezed it.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her ear. .

"I don't know. What Matt did… We don't talk anymore and I think it's little sad, too." Nicolette sighed.

Dave nodded seriously and when they sat to table, Lillian and Randy lookedat them questioningly. Nicolette explained what Jeff had told and specially Lillian looked worried, Amy was her good friend and she didn't was Matt to mess up her life again.

Shawn and Amy were just dancing with slow song and Nicolette was watching them smile in her lips, when Randy bended to her.

"Matt is here." He whispered nodding to door. Nicolette looked at Jeff, who had also seen his brothers arrival.

"Jeff, do something!" Nicolette called.

"Why me?" He grimaced.

"Matt is your brother." Nicolette noted.

"Okay." Jeff sighed and stood up.

He walked to his brother, who had already seen Amy and Shawn dancing.

"What are you doing here, Matt?"

"I want to talk to Amy." He answered.

"No, you won't." Jeff said very seriously.

"Get out of the way, Jeff."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick your ass." Matt said staring to his brother.

"You would very soon be in disadvantage, Matt" Came voice next to them. Both Hardys looked to Nicolette, who stood there with Dave and Adam.

"Nic, you look… Great, little trashy, but great." Matt said looking to woman who had once been his good friend.

"You are such a gentleman like always." She answered dryly and put her had to Daves arm. She had sensed how he had tensed all his muscles next to her. Then she continued." You stay away from Amy, Matt. She's finally over you and what you did and her life is back on tracks again."

"I noticed that." Matt answered dryly.

Nicolette lookd at Amy and Shawn. She saw thet they had stopped dancing and Amy stood on the floor staring to Matt, Shawn looked worried next to her. Nicolette walked to them.

"Amy, are you alright?" She asked.

"What… What Matt is doing here?" Amy asked little bit horror in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Someone told that we're here and he came straight away. Torrie fortunately called to Jeff and warned him." Nicolette explained and looked at Dave, who had come to her side. He looked past her and when she turned, she saw Matt coming to their direction despite that Jeff was trying to prevent him.

"Amy." Matt said when he reached them.

"Matt. Go away." Amy said pulling her self to Shawn.

"So that you can continue your fondleling with Toy Boy here?" Matt asked like he was trying to pick a quarrel.

"It shouldn't concern you, Matt. You were the one who betrayed me." Amy said angrily.

Then she raised her hand and slapped Matt so hard that he took two steps back and was very surprised. Then Amy turned and ran to exit. Nicolette and Shawn looked to each others and she nodded.

"Go after her."

Shawn ran after Amy. Nicolette looked at Matt and felt her anger rise.

"I said that stay away from Amy." She hissed and then she slapped him. Then he turned and went back to table and Dave followed her.

"Whoa Hardy, you've been here 15 minutes and both of Dumas girls has slapped you. Are you trying to do some kind of record?" Adam asked and got a death glare from Matt.

When Matt, Jeff and Adam returned to table, Matt got very cold vastaan oton. Nicolette, Dave, Lillian and Adam decided to leave soon and they took a cab to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where Amy might be? Should I call her?" Nicolette asked when they had sat in to cab.

"She can take care of herself. And Shawn is with her. Don't worry." Adam answered and Lillian nodded as to say she was with Adam in this.

"Maybe you're right." Nicolette agreed.

When they were on hotel, Nicolette opened their room door. Then she heard voices of her sister and Shawn. They hadn't heard her open the door and she pulled back to corridor closing door silently behind her. She smiled and thought that where would she go. She coulnd't go to Jeffs room, because he was still on the club and althought Adam was back, Matt might come with Jeff to the room. Then there was Victoria and Torries room, but they might been sleeping already. Only one, who came in question, was Dave. Nicolette wasn't sure what he would think, if she knocked to his door suddently, but she decided to give a try.

Dave opened the door and saw the red head standing behind it.

"Nikki? Is something wrong?"

"No, surely not. It's just that Shawn is in our room and I don't want to disturb them. Can I come to your room until he comes back?" Nicolette asked smiling.

"Well, but of course" Dave answered grinning and he let her in.

Nicolette sat to coach and watched TV which was on.

"I wondered, that where Shawn is, but now we cleared that thing." Dave said sitting next to her.

Nicolette nodded and yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Little bit."

"You can sleep in Shawns bed, I'll wake you if he comes back." Dave said grinning.

"No, I'm good here. I'm not sure if I could sleep anyway. Seeing Matt was quite shocking experience..." She answered.

"Yeah, I believe you. Are you alright?" Dave asked and he sounded worried.

"I thing so. I'm just little worried about Amy, but maybe it helps that Shawn is here..." She answered. She felt herself suddently really tired and pushed without thinking her head to Daves shoulder. He smiled and pulled her head gently to his lap getting a confused look from her.

"Just sleep there" Dave said caressing her hair.

Nicolette smiled lightly and closed her eyes. She felt so secure... Soon she was on sleep. Dave looked at sleeping Nicolette. He liked her really much and had noticed during last days that he wanted always be close to her. When he saw Randy and Nicolette dancing in club, he had felt a small jealousness hitting him, although he knew that they were just friends.

Shawn came back a hour later and looked quizzically at Dave and Nicolette, who was sleeping in his lap.

"What in the earth..?"

"Nikki heard, that you are in their room and didn't want to disturb, so she came here." Dave said silently and grinned.

"Oh." Shawn said and plushed a little.

Dave caressed gently her cheek.

"Nikki, wake up. You can go back to your room now." He said.

Nicolette opened her eyes and looked sleeply at Daves smiling face, then she jumped up when she realized that she had slept in his lap.

"Dave, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I didn't intent to..." She stammered and blushed.

Dave looked at her amused.

"Don't worry. I didn't mind at all."

"Okay…" She said and didn't know where to look. Then she saw grinning Shawn.

"Ah, Toy Boy has come back. Well, what did you do with my sister?" She tried to sound stern, but failed and bursted to laugher.

"We just talked."

"Oh, yeah right. Well, I will heard all juicy details from Amy." She said and went to the door. She knew that they had only talked, but she loved to tease all men in RAW...

Nicolette went back to their room and saw that Amy was already sleeping. She changed her pyjamas and went to bed. She was in sleep in two minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks later RAW had show in Detroit. Matt had tried to talk to Amy, but Nicolette, Adam, Shawn, Lillian, Jeff and Dave had been there always and prevented him. Show was rolling, when Matt went to first aid room, where Nicolette was alone at that moment. She turned to him annoyed look in her eyes.

"What you want, Matt?"

"I want you to help me talk to Amy."

"That I won't do. I want that you leave him alone. And isn't Dawn enough woman for you?"

"Oh, yes she is woman enough for me. But I want to talk to Amy."

"Not gonna happen. If she wanted to talk to you, she would come to you. I will not help you."

"Listen bitch, you do what I want." Matt said dangerously and took her by arm.

"Ouch, you're hurting me. And don't ever call me bitch." Nicolette cried, because he squeezed really hard her arm again.

"You are a bitch. Same kind of bitch like your sister. You both hang on much older man than you are." Matt hissed.

He pushed Nicolette hard towards a table and she fell to floor crying out of pain.

"Now you do excatly what I say, bitch." He bended and took her by her hair.

"Hey, what's going on here!"

Matt was pulled off and Adam bended to Nicolette, while Chris Benoit was holding Matt. .

"Nikki, are you alright?" Adam asked worriedly.

She looked at him tears in her eyes and started to cry. He took her in his arms and padded her head gently.

"I'll get Amy." Chris said forcing Matt out of the room.

On door he bumbed to Randy and Stacy.

"We heard noises from here. What happened?" Randy asked looking at Chris.

"Matt attacked Nikki. Gladly I and Adam heard the noise too and were here on time." Chris answered.

Stacy ran to room and Chris continued looking to Randy.

"Can you get Dave and Amy? I'll make sure that this ass hole doesn't do anything."

"Dave is just going to ring." Randy answered when he heard Daves music coming from speakers. "But I'll get Amy."

When Amy and Shawn ran to room Randy right behind them, Amy saw her sister sitting on the bench Stacy next to her, and Adam stood middle of the room puffing of rage. She hugged her sister.

"What did Matt do to you?"

"He.. he pushed me to table and… and called me a bitch and… said that I would do what ever he wants..." Nicolette sobbed.

"Ass hole. He went too far." Amy was really angry. Why Matt had to take Nicolette in to this mess?

When Dave came back from the ring and was going to his lockerroom, Stacy ran towards him.

"Dave!"

"Yes, Stacy?"

"Come to first aid room, Nikki…"

"What? What about her?" Dave felt worry rising, what had happened? Stacy seemed to be quite worried about something.

"Matt… Attacked Nikki and…"

Dave didn't heard the rest, he was running towards first aid room. He threw door open and Adam, Amy and Shawn turned to look at him.

"Darling. What he did to you?" Dave said taking Nicolette to his arms.

"He practically called her a bitch and pushed her to table." Amy answered on behalf of her sister.

"Son of a bitch. I'll show him, that he should't lay his hands on my girl…" Dave muttered.

Nicolette lifted her eyes to Dave and Amy gasped.

"Your girl?" Nicolette asked still tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, if you want to… I mean, if you want to be my girl…" Dave smiled.

Nicolette looked at him with stunned expression in her eyes.

"Okay guys. We are not needed here anymore. Let's go." Amy said pushing Shawn and Adam out of the door while Stacy took Randys arm.

"I want to hear this." Adam whined.

"Oh no you don't, Copeland. Go out, NOW!" Amy rushed him. Then she turned to her sister and winked her before she closed the door.

Nicolette smiled to Dave.

"Yes, I want to be your girl." She whispered to his ear.

Dave smiled and pressed his lips gently to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_I still own only Nicolette. _

_If there is sentences which make no sense, I'm sooooo sorry!_

_Thanks for reviews!_

_Drink-Up-Me-Hearties-yo-ho; I love the thought of Amy and Shawn together too... _

_dj-ssdd; there might be a POV about what happened between Amy and Matt earlier, in the later chapters, I'm not sure yet...

* * *

_

Chapter 5

Amy sat in hotel bar and thought about her sister and Dave. She was really happy for Nicolette, because she knew Dave well and she thought that he was one of the greatest men in the world. She smiled a little when she saw Rene and Stacy walking out of the bar hand in hand.It seemed to be lovein the air that evening…

"I just hope that Dave makes her happy." Amy said silently, more to herself than anyone else.

"I'm sure he does." Amy turned her head and looked Shawn to eyes.

"Ah, hey Shawn."

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Shawn sat next to Amy and ordered a drink.

"Dave and Nikki are in our room talking and I don't want to disturb them. Altought I think they could spend their date somewhere else than in our room." Amy grinned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have been forced to go away from our room each time during two last weeks, when those two are 'having a date'." Shawn sighed. "So, I totally feel for you."

"Those two are inseparable." Amy smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm happy for Dave. Nikki is a great girl." Shawn said looking to her eyes.

Amy and Shawn talked a while and drank quite heavily. Then Amy stood up.

"I guess I'm going to bed, maybe Nikki and Dave have gone somewhere." At the same time she stumbled a little and Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ames, I think you are little bit drunk." Shawn grinned.

"Well, I have drank a little during these three hours I have been sitting here…" Amy smiled.

"I can come up with you." Shawn said and stood up.

They went to Dumas' girls room door and heard Daves voice inside. Amy hesitated.

"You don't want to disturb them, do you?" Shawn looked gently at red head.

"Well, actually no.. But I don't know where to go." She answered thoughtfully.

"You can come to our room, I can sleep on the couch."

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry, I won't make a pass at you." he smiled a little.

"That's not it… I have no doubt, that you will make a pass at me. I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world…" She said quietly.

"What? Amy, you're one of the most gorgeous women, what I know. Don't ever doubt that!" He said hectically and looked her straight to the eyes.

Amy sighed.

"Well, okay. I'll come to your room."

They went to Shawn and Daves room and he carried a blanket for himself to the couch. Amy fell to his bed and was in sleep instantly. Shawn looked at redhead smiling and covered her with blanket, then he went to the couch.

On the next morning Amy woke up at killing headache and looked around a while. She saw Shawn sitting on the couch and stood up slowly. She let out a little gasp of pain and he turned to look at her.

"Morning. Having a headache?"

"I will never drink again." She said getting a 100wat smile from him.

"So people usually say, but rarely that really happens." He laughed.

"I think that I have to go see how's Nikki doing."

Just when Amy had said that, the door opened and Dave came in.

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to disturb you two. Shawn let me kindly enough to sleep in his bed." She explained.

"Oh, so." Dave looked both of them slyly. " Amy, Nikki is little bit worried about you, because she doesn't know where you are."

"I just thought that I'll go to our room." She said going to door. "Thanks, Shawn." She looked at longhaired man.

"I'm always here for you, Amy." He answered smiling.

Then Amy stepped to the corridor and Dave looked at Shawn.

"Well, what there is going on between you two?"

When Nicolette heard the door open, she turned and saw her sister.

"There you are! I was justthinkingof calling you. Where were you? I was worried."She demanded to know.

"I was at Shawns room." Amy sighed sitting to couch. "I didn't was to disturb you and he let me sleep in his bed."

When Amy saw her sister looking at her under her eyebrows, she continued.

"There didn't happen anything special. Shawn slept on the couch."

Nicolette just smiled to her sister and went to take a shower.

Amy turned TV on and started a watch a soap opera. She cound't concentrate so well although, because she was wondering aboutMatt's recent behaviour. He hadn't been himself during the two last weeks and Amy was worried, that he had something planned against her. And Shawn then… Week after that incident when Matt had threatened Nikki, he had kicked Matt's ass in the ring, along with Dave. And the main thing was, that it wasn't supposed to go so, according to script. He clearly stood behind Dumas' girls, but Amy just couldn'thelp wondering that why he did so. Amy liked him very much and he was her good friend, but she wasn't sure about his feelings, despite that Nicolette kept telling her that he liked her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was knock on the door. Adam and Jeff stood behind the door and Amy let them in. They had watched TV for a while when Nicolette came from shower and joined them. It didn't take long, when there was knock on the door again and Nicolette let Dave and Shawn in.

"Nikki, I heard that Amy had to spend last night with Shawn in the same room. While you two invaded this room." Jeff grinned to Nicolette. "Did you have a pleasant night?"

"Well, we did…" She mumbled.

"Of course, I am the Animal!" Dave grinned.

Nicolette blushed vigorously.

"I can't believe that you just said so!" She looked at Dave at a maze.

"Nor do I. That's just wrong." Amy said looking at Dave.

He just grinned and took Nicolette to his armpit.

"Actually we came because Shawn has something to say to you, Amy." Dave looked at her, while everyone else looked at Shawn.

"Yes, well… Amy, would you go to date with me tonight?" He said little smile on his lips. Now all four pair of eyes turned to Amy, who was looking at him mouth open.

"What? What you…" She didn't know what to say.

"Geez, Amy. Say yes, that's what you want." Jeff snorted.

Amy gave him death glare and turned then back to Shawn smile appearing to her face.

"Yes, Shawn. I'll come to a date with you."

Nicolette screamed of happiness and hugged her sister.

"Hey Nikki, keep it down, I'm having a headache." Amy grimaced.

"Then we can go to the subject, that what did you do last night?" Jeff grinned looking at Amy, who just glared at him.

"Jeff, get a life. Or better yet, get a woman!"

"Yeah, she's right. You should get a woman." Adam agreeded and laughed, when he saw Jeff's sour impression.

"Amy, do you want to come for a breakfast with me?" Shawn asked looking at the redhead.

"Yeah, sure. I just hope that this isn't the date, where you asked me." She grinned.

"Ha-ha. You're funny."

"I know." She said a big smile in her face.

When Adam and Jeff had gone back to their room and Shawn and Amy had gone to breakfast, Nicolette turned to Dave and she had a big smile in her face.

"Our plan was a success after all." Then she pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't just coincidence that they 'had their dates' in Dumas' girls or Dave and Shawns room when they were on the road.


	6. Chapter 6

_I own only Nicolette._

_Thanks for all nice reviews, I really appreciate those!_

_Please, don't mind the sentences which make no sense and spelling mistakes... I'm really sorry about those.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Amy sighed and turned to take her wrestling clothes. It was a week ago when she and Shawn had their first date. They had seen once after that, but Shawn had been in hurry and they had just agreed that they would meet in the next show. Then Shawn had to leave. Nicolette had much easier, she saw Dave much more frequently… Amy smiled when her and Shawns first and so far only date came to her mind.

Amy's POV

_They arrived to a nice restaurant, where they had reservation. Place was romantically lighted and there was candles on each table. Shawn was really handsome in his dark suit and she had a blue dress, which Nicolette forced her to wear. They had a wonderful dinner and she had really enjoyed his company. When they were leaving Shawn had bought her a perfect, red rose._

"_Perfect rose for a perfect woman." He had smiled. _

_When they were on the hotel, Shawn gave her a good night kiss and then he had went back to his room._

Amy shaked her self off that thought and directed them to her her match, which was against Christy Hemme. She decided first to go see her sister, who was on the first aid room.

She stepped in without knocking and Nicolette, who was just taping Chris Benoit's ankle lifted her eyes to her and then she turned her eyes to one corner of the room.

"Well, now she came." Nicolette noted smiling.

Amy followed her gaze and met the toughtful eyes of Heart Break Kid.

"Hey, stranger." She said and went to him. They looked at each other eyes and then Shawn bended a little and pushed his lips gently to hers.

"Hey, Amy."

Nicolette stood up and after she had said to Chris, that he was ready, she turned to Amy.

"Are you ready for you match?"

"Yeah, I just came to see you, I have to go to ring soon."

"Kick her ass!" Nicolette grinned and Amy promised to do so.

Shawn went with Amy behind the curtain and they waited together for that Amy could step in front the crowd. When her music started, she saw Matt hanging near by, but she didn't have time to react to that, because it was time to step out behind curtains.

Christy was already on the ring when she climbed there. When the match started Christy botched Amy once, but she just grinned. It seemed that the match was over in minutes. Amy got Christy down so that her shoulders were on the mat. Amy heard that referee had just counted to two, when she was roughtly pulled away from Christy. She saw a glimbse of Dawn Marie at the same time when she turned and met Matt's mocking eyes.

Nicolette was with Jeff, Chris Jericho and Stacy in the first aid room, when Jeff who was watching Amys match from the screen, called suddently.

"Oh my god, what Matt is doing there!"

Three others turned to look just when Matt grapped Amys hair.

"Oh, no. Isn't anyone going to help her!" Nicolette cried out when she how Matts fist met her sisters jaw. She was just running out of the room when Chris yelled.

"Nic, wait. Why Shawn is there?"

Amy felt how Matts fist met her jaw, but she managed to keep her head high and tried not to show how much it did hurt. Suddently she felt that Matt was pulled off and he practically flew over the ropes to the floor. Amy looked in little wonder when Shawn jumped over the ropes after Matt. Then she saw movement on corner of her eye and saw Dawn coming towards her with a chair. She dodged fast and got the chair away from Dawns hands. Shawn was on top of Matt in the floor and was beating him when she hit Dawn with the chair. Then other referees got to Shawn and Matt and pulled them away from each other.

Amy went to Shawn and they walked together back to backstage, where very worried Nicolette was waiting with Jeff, Dave and Stacy.

"Amy, are you alright? Let me see your jaw." Nicolette was immediately at her sisters side.

"It's nothing." Amy said slapping her hand off.

"Don't be stubborn. I have to look at it." Nicolette took her most stubborn expression and grabbed her sisters arm forcing her to first aid room. Dave went to get ready for his match, when Jeff and Shawn followed women.

"Why were you on the ring?" Jeff looked at Shawn.

"Amy needed help and I did see Matt sneaking around there just before he and Dawn ran to the ring." Shawn explained.

"Okay, this isn't broken, fortunately" Nicolette said after she had fingered Amys jaw. "I'll give you icepack, it probably will be little swollen in few hours."

Then Nicolette glanced to screen and saw that Dave was just going to the ring.

"My sister is now in totally different dimension."Amy laughed. "I'll go change. And Shawn, thanks." She looked at him, who nodded and smiled a little.

"Nikki, are we going together to hotel?" Amy turned to look her sister.

"Mmm-hmmm."

Amy bursted to laughter, but grimaced then, when she noticed that she shouldn't do that, because her jaw was hurting then quite badly.

Amy and Shawn had been together little over month. On one night they sat in the couch and watched TV. Dave and Nicolette had gone somewhere together after the show and Amy had come to keep Shawn company in his room.

"Amy, we need to talk." Shawn looked at red head serious expression in his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nicolette is still the only who is mine, all mine..._

_It's so nice that you like this story! More reviews, please!

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

Amy ran out of the room tears in her eyes. How could Shawn say so? Well, he was older than she, but Amy had never thought about the age difference. And if that was the only reason, she couldn't understand why he had to make so big issue about it.

She almost bumped to Dave on her way to her and Nicolettes room. Dave called her, but she ignored him and went stairs down to the floor where her room was.

Nicolette turned to her sister, when she entered the room. Then she jumped up from the couch, because she she saw that Amy was crying.

"What's happened, Amy?" She asked hugging her sister.

"Shawn… Shawn said that he's too old for me and... and..." Amy sobbed.

"What? What did he do?"

"He.. He said that we should keep a break. That I deserve better man…" Amy started to cry again and burried her head to Nicolettes shoulder. She padded her head gently and cursed Shawn at the same time in her mind. What was wrong with that man?

Nicolette led Amy to bedroom and when she had taken her clothes off, she covered her and sat in beds edge , until Amy had cried her self to sleep.

Nicolette marched a while in livingroom back and forth and took then phone to her hand and pushed Shawn and Daves room number.

Shawn and Dave heard their room phone ring. Shawn stood up sighing and answered.

"Hello"

"SHAWN MICHAELS! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He jumped almost two inches to air when he heard Nicolettes enraged voice.

"I…I…" He gave the receiver to Dave." It's your girlfriend."

"Hello." Dave said.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH SHAWN!" She yelled more ferociously.

"Nikki, calm down. I can explain…"

"SHAWN SHOULD EXPLAIN!"

"Honey, let's talk tomorrow, when you are calmer. Good night."

"DON'T CALL ME HONEY! AND DON'T YOU DARE..."

Dave hung up, although he thought that he had done a big mistake.

Nicolette stared phone at awe. Did Dave just hung up on her? She rushed out of room and stairs up to next floor. She stood behind Dave and Shawns door and pounded it. She was such in rage that she didn't care if she got the whole hotels attention by doing that.

"SHAWN MICHAELS! OPEN THIS DOOR, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN THERE!"

In the room Shawn and Dave looked at others. Shawn looked little bit scared.

"It's Nikki. Amy has told her what I said."

Dave was already going to the door, which was still pounded in rage.

"Don't open it." Shawn said.

"I have to. She will not give up before and she'll wake up the whole hotel." Dave answered. He knew the younger Dumas and knew that she would hammer the door even the whole night.

"Well, okay." Shawn sighed.

Dave opened the door and looked at his girlfriend.

"I want to talk to that ass hole. And you... Don't ever hang up on me. NEVER!"

"Nikki, calm down" Dave said looking to her eyes.

Nicolette heard the door of next room open and Adam put his head to corridor.

"Nikki? Why are you yelling here?"

"JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, COPELAND!" was the furious answer and he pulled his head back to room scared expression in his face. At the same time Dave took Nicolettes arm and pulled her to the room. Instantly when he let her go, she ran to Shawn like mad woman.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" She screamed beating Shawns chest, and he looked really scared. Dave came behind her and managed to pull her off from Shawn. That didn't calm her at all.

"You really live up by you nickname, Heart Break Kid" She hissed. "Congratuations, you managed to break one heart again."

"I.. I didn't want to hurt Amy, but…" He tried to explain.

"HURT HER! HURT HER! You didn't hurt her. You crushed her! Do you think that it was nice to watch when she cried herself to sleep?"

"I didn't want that. She's just too good for me. She deserves someone younger."

"You're right, she is too good for you. But she loves you, Shawn. LOVES! Your age difference has nothing to do with that."

"I love her too." Shawn said quietly.

"Hah, you came up a great way to express that. Taking a break is the way to go..." She hissed.

Because she was on monentum, she jerked herself off from Dave and turned to him. Dave saw her look of rage and backed few steps.

"And you then. Were you planning to tell me next, that we should break up, because you are too old for me and I deserve someone younger?" Nicolette hissed to her boyfriend.

"No, Nikki. Not in any…." Dave answered and he looked scared.

Nicolette ignored him.

"Well, I have news for you, Dave Batista. I could choose anyone younger than you. Randy or John or Jeff or Rene or... or..."

Dave was opened his mouth to say something, but Nicolette hissed waving her hands.

"Maybe we should 'take a break' like Shawn said to Amy, if you think that you are too old for me."

Nicolette felt that her rage was fading, but she had no intentions to let these men notice that.

"Nicolette, you're taking this thing all in wrong way." Dave said. He was almost terrified, he didn't want to keep break, like she had expressed it. He was falling in love with her even more and wanted to keep her.

"I'M NOT TAKING THIS WRONG WAY!" Nicolette screamed marching to door and just before she opened it, she turned to men. "GOOD BYE!"

Then she stepped to corridor and slammed the door behind her.

When Nicolette had rushed out of the room, Dave and Shawn looked at each others.

"That was quite a explosion." Shawn said seriously." Dave, we are in deep shit."

"Yeah. Or you are." Dave grinned. "I'm sure I can clear this thing with Nikki, but you..."

"Thanks for encouragement." Shawn said dryly.

When Nicolette had ran out of the room, she didn't get far, when she almost bumped to Randy.

"Nikki? What's happened? Are you crying?" He asked when he saw tears in her eyes.

Her rage was all over and now she felt really awful.

"I… I yelled to Shawn and Dave and... I messed everything." She sobbed.

"Come to my room and tell what happened." Randy said taking gently her arm.

Nicolette followed him, because she needed someone to talk to and Randy happened to be there. Nicolette told what had happened. Randy listened silently and then he said.

"I'm sure that Dave understands that you didn't mean what you said."

"I hope so. Randy, I love him." Nicolette said quietly.

"I know, Nikki." He answered caressing her head.


	8. Chapter 8

_I noticed that I really love to write this story... So, that's why I'm updating this almost daily. At least at the moment... But we'll see what happens..._

_**Drink-Up-me-Hearties-yo-ho;** don't worry Randy won't touch her on that way... Or I think so anyway... ) Nikki was quite scary, but hey! She is Dumas!_

_**Takerschick: **nice that you like my all stories... _

_And again... Sorry about all weird sentences and spelling mistakes.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

On the next morning Dave was going to talk to Nicolette. He had just coming behind the corner, when he saw her and Randy hugging in his room door. He went fast back behind corner and heard weakly what these two were talking.

"Thanks, Randy, I needed someone last night… " Dave didn't heard what she said next and then he heard Randy answering.

"I'm always here for you, Nikki. You can come to me when ever you want."

Dave didn't want to hear anymore and turned to go back to his room. Did Nicolette mean what she had said after all?

Nicolette went back to her room and saw her sister laying in the bed, her eyes were open.

"Where were you all night?"

"In Randy's room."

"What?" Amy screamed and stood up.

"I've totally messed everything up." Nicolette sighed and sat on her bed. Then she told what had happened after Amy had fallen asleep.

"I'm sure Dave understands that you didn't mean what you said. And Randy won't tell to anyone that you spent last night in his room. There didn't happen anything, right?" Amy comforted her.

"No, nothing happened. I just hope that Dave does understand…" Nicolette sighed.

After a while there was knock on the door and Amy opened it. Adam and Jeff came in and looked at sisters in very interested way.

"What last evening was going on, Nikki? We heard yelling from Shawn and Daves room." Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it was like watching soap opera. Even though we heard only your screaming, it was actually better than any soap opera on TV." Adam added.

Amy and Nicolette glanced at each other and decided to tell what had happened. First Amy told what Shawn had said and then Nicolette told what happened after that. Although she left out that part, what happened after she had ran out of the guys room.

"What? Why in earth Shawn thinks that he is too old for you, Ames? Well, he is old, but…" Jeff asked in awe.

"I have no idea." Amy said shaking her head.

"Stupid man…" Adam muttered.

"Jeff, would you come with me to the gym?" Amy asked.

"Actually I can come, I'll just go change clothes." He said.

Amy changed also and sat then to her bed and sighed. She should talk with Shawn, if he just would listen to her, because she wanted to make it clear to him that their age difference didn't bother her at all. Amy heard that Jeff came back to their room and went to livingroom. She wanted to do a long and hard work out. It was a good way to take out all sorrows and tensions.

"Ames, are you alright?" Nicolette looked at her sister with anxiety when she came to room.

"Well, not really. But a good, hard work out helps a little." She answered going to door, then she turned again to look at Nicolette. "Talk to Dave."

She nodded and when the door closed after Amy and Jeff, she walked to window and looked thoughtfully out. She wanted to make it clear to Dave that she hadn't meant what she said. She didn't even mean that all what she had said to Shawn. She had been so angry, that she hadn't thought what she had spat out.

She sighed and went out of the room and soon she stood behind Dave and Shawns door. She hesitated few seconds before she knocked. Shawn opened the door and he looked little bit scared when he saw, who was standing behind the door.

"Hey, Shawn." Nicolette smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't really thinking what I said."

"I understand, Nikki. You were angry because of Amy. But you didn't have to take it out to Dave." He said with a very serious face.

"I know. I don't know what came to me. I wasn't thinking clearly." She sighed. "Is Dave here? I'd like to speak with him."

"He's not here." Shawn simply answered.

"What?" Nicolette looked at him astonished.

"He went already to airport."

"But why? His flight doesn't leave yet." Nicolette knew that Dave was going to home for couple of days, but it was still three hours before his flight would take off.

"I wondered that too. He was coming to speak with you earlier on the morning, but came back five minutes later. He seemed somehow angry and hurt. I tried to ask what had happened, but I didn't get any kind of answer out of him. He just packed his bags and then he was gone." Shawn explained. "You didn't talk with him, then?"

"No I didn't" Nicolette said thoughtfully. " On what time he was coming to talk to me?"

"Just before 9 am."

"Ok. Thanks, Shawn. And I'm really sorry about last night." She said once again.

"Don't worry about it. Do you think…do you think that Amy would listen to me, if I tried to speak to him?" Shawn asked little bit unsurely.

"I don't know, maybe you should't do it right now. She's not mad, but she is hurt." Nicolette answered.

"Alright. Nikki, try to sort your things with Dave." Shawn said when he was closing the door.

"I'll do so. Bye, Shawn."

Nicolette was just going back to their room, when it hit her. Shawn had said that Dave had come to speak to her just before 9. She had left Randys room about that same time and his room was in the same floor as her and Amys. Could Dave have seen that and totally misunderstood what he had seen? She couldn't figure any other explanation for his sudden leaving.

When she was on her room, she tried to call Dave, but the call was connected straight to answering machine and she didn't want to leave a message, she didn't know what to say anyway. She glanced at her wrist watch and noted that it was no point to leave to airport to look for Dave, probably she wouldn't be there in time. But she would see him in the next show…

When Amy came back from gym she had little better feeling. She had talked with Jeff and she actually had a plan, how she would get Shawn to notice how wrong he was concerning this whole age thing.

She saw her sister sitting on the couch and she was staring TV. It seemed anyway that she wasn't really watching the program which was on.

"Nikki? Did you talk with Dave?"

"No… He had left already." She said quietly and looked at her sister tears in her eyes.

"Left? Where?" Amy looked her at in surprise.

"Home."

"Why in the earth?"

Nicolette told her what Shawn had said.

"I think that he saw me on morning, when I came from Randys room and did his own conclusions." She ended her story.

"Oh, Nikki… Have you tried to call him?" Amy was really sorry for her sister.

"Yes, but he doesn't answer."

"But he should understand that you and Randy are just friends." Amy said.

"Yeah… By the way, Shawn wants to speak to you." Nicolette changed the subject suddently.

"Oh, he does?" Amy said. Nicolette looked at her sisters brown eyes when he heard a little annoyance in her voice

" Look at us two. We should be the sparky Dumas' sisters and here we are sighing after men."

"Amy? What you have in mind?" Nicolette asked, she knew that tone of voice.

"I think that we should let Mr. Michaels and Mr. Bautista to see what they are giving up. That you shouldn't mess with Dumas' sisters hearts."

"But it Dave haven't done anything wrong…" Nicolette said, she was little bit confused.

"For my opinion he doesn't trust you as much as he should. Look, where is he now, when he should be with you?" Amy raised her eye brows.

"But I love him…"

"I love Shawn too. We won't do anything really scandalous, we just give them a little wake up call." Now Amy had a small evil grin in her lips.

"Amy?" Nicolette felt that she might be interested about her plan after all…

"We need help. You talk to Randy and Lillian. I'm going to talk to Jeff and Adam." She said and continued " My plan is this…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all who reviewed, so nice that you like this story!_

_I hope you like this chapter, everything doesn't go like planned... _

_Sorry, this is bit short..._

_And I still own only Nicolette, damn! lol_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

Nicolette and Amy got Adam, Jeff, Randy and Lillian behind Amys plan. They had to make a plan concerning Dave, but it wasn't too difficult. The fact that Dave had seen Nicolette coming out of Randys room made it easier. Nicolette had told also to Jeff, Adam and Lillian that she had spent the night in Randys room. First Jeff almost got to his face, but Nicolette got him convinced that nothing had happened. Nicolette had slept on the couch and Randy in his own bed.

They didn't have to worry about Matt, because he was injured and was on sick leave at least three weeks.

When they had the next show, Nicolette saw Dave and she had to really hold her self, so that she wouldn't had run to him and tell him what really happened. But when she saw Daves expression and saw that he was hurt, she got the hold of herself.

Amy returnedto her behaviour to the time before she and Shawn had their first date. She giggled with Jeff the whole show and she was all the time with someone, so Shawn didn't have a change to talk with her alone. She knew that it was no point try to make Shawn jealous, because man who had seen and experienced almost everything wouldn't fall for it. Shawn was like a different man during the show. He hardly spoke with anyone and he just wanted to be alone. When he was on the ring, he acted just like before, he was the Showstopper anyway.

With Dave the situation was different, because he was sometimes quite impulsive and he had his own suspicions already.

Dave didn't know what to think. His heart said that Nicolette and Randy were just friends, but his mind yelled, that why in the earth she would want to be with him, when she could be with someone younger, just like she had said. He knew that he loved the sparky red head, but if she would be happier without him, he would accept it. He thought that he should go to talk to her, but he had noticed that Randy was running in and out of first aid room door. When Randy wasn't there, there was still always someone and she wasn't alone for a second during the show.

Show had finished and Nicolette, Amy, Jeff and Randy were just leaving from arena back to hotel. It was very windy. Next to arenas wall stood a metal construction scaffold, which seemed to be a bit shaky. Nicolette was just then next to it, when they heard a loud bang. Randy and Amy yelled a warning to her, but she wasn't quick enough.

Jeff, Amy and Randy watched terrified when some of the metal tubes fell on top of her when she fell over to ground. All three were instantly at her side when she lied there eyes closed and without moving.

The ambulance which was there for the show, hadn't left yet, so Randy ran fast to fetch the medics. Jeff and Adam, who had come out of the building just when the tubes fell, threw tubes from the top of Nicolette. Amy stood first like frozen Lillian by her side and stared at her sister, then she kneeled down to her.

"Nikki! Oh my God…" She sobbed when she didn't stir.

Randy came soon back with medics, who lifted Nicolette to stretcher. Then they rolled her in to the waiting ambulance.

"Can I come to the hospital with you?" Amy asked one of the medics.

When he had nodded, she turned to others.

"When you are on the hotel, could you go to tell Eric and Sam (_authors note: he's the equipment guy) _what happened?"

"of course. And don't worry, Nikki is a fighter, she'll be alright." Jeff comforted her. He had still worried expression in his eyes.

"Maybe Dave should know too." Amy added.

"We will tell him. Just go with Nikki. And call us when you know something. We'll come and see you tomorrow to the hospital." Randy answered. Others nodded as an agreement.

Amy hold her sisters hand the whole way to the hospital and prayed in her mind that she would have strenght to fight. When they got to the hospital, Nicolette was rushed inside and Amy stayed to wait for news, that what was really her sisters condition.

When Randy, Jeff, Adam and Lillian were back on the hotel, they decided that Lillian and Jeff would go talk to Bischoff and Sam, and Randy would go to talk to Dave.

Randy knocked to Shawn and Daves room door and when Shawn opened it, he saw very worried and serious looking Randy.

"I have to talk to Dave. But it's better that you hear this too."

Shawn let him in and when Dave saw him, he looked annoyed.

"What are you doing here, Orton?"

"I have some bad news. When we were leaving from arena, there was an accident and Nikki was brought to the hospital."

Daves expression changed immediately to very worried and he just stared Randy without saying a word.

"What happened?" Shawn sounded worried as well.

When Randy had told what had happened, he looked Dave straight to his eyes.

"Amy is in the hospital with her. At least I and Jeff are going there tomorrow. You should do the same."

"Why?"

Randy looked at his friend with almost thunderstruck expression.

"Why?" Randy echoed. "Because you are the only man in her heart, that's why."

"I am?" Dave wasn't sure would he believe him or not.

"Or course you are." Randy was very serious when he continued. "I know that you saw us when she came out of my room on that morning after her little explosion. Nothing happened between us two. I just happened bump into her when she ran out of your room. She wanted to talk to someone and she felt really awful. She fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake her."

Dave didn't say anything, but Randy saw that he believed him.

"How is Nikki doing?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know exactly. She was unconscious when ambulance left and Amy hasn't called us yet." Randy answered.

When he was at the door, he turned to Dave.

"You have to go see her. Amy would never forgive you, if you won't go. **I **would never forgive you." After saying that he stepped to the corridor.

Dave sat to the couch and looked at Shawn. He was almost terrified.

"I… I don't want to lose her."

"I know, Dave. You won't. And you will know tomorrow how is she doing, at the latest." Shawn comforted his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

_I had some problems with my internet connection, so it took time to update..._

**_Brink-up-me-Hearties-yo-ho:_** _I hope this easies a bit your withdrawral symptoms, though it's a bit short chapter...

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

On the next morning Randy was just leaving to hospital, when ther was knock on his door and he saw Dave standing behind it.

"Can I come to the hospital with you?" He asked quietly.

"Sure. Let's just fetch Jeff and Lillian." Randy answered.

They went to Jeffs door, Lillian was already there and then they drove to hospital in silence.

When they were there, they wen to reception desk.

"We came to see Nicolette Dumas." Randy said to nurse, who sat behind the desk.

She looked computer and then she turned to them.

"Only relatives are allowed to go to her at the moment. Are you relation to her?"

Randy thought about that few seconds, then he put his hand to Daves shoulder.

"He is her fiance."

Dave managed to hide his surprise, because he knew that there was no other options that he could see her. The nurse nodded.

"She's in room 37. You others will have to wait on the corridor."

They thanked her and went towards Nicolettes room.

"Tell Amy, that we are here." Lillian looked at Dave and he nodded.

Dave stepped to Nicolettes room and saw tired and red eyed Amy sitting next to her bed.

"Dave?" She looked at him a little surprised.

"How is she?" He asked quietly and hugged Amy.

"She's still unconcious. But how come you were allowed to come here? I thought that only her relatives can come here."

"Randy said that I'm her fiance." Dave answered and continued." Jeff, Randy and Lillian are on corridor. They want to know how she is doing."

"Ah." Amy was a bit surprised about that Dave had apparently admitted willingly what Randy had said. Seemed that he really cared about her...

"Doctors said that probably she hasn't any brain damages, but they'll have confirmation about that when she wakes. And looks like she hasn't any other serious injures either. Her left arm is broken and she has some bruises." Amy explained.

"That's good to heard." Dave said sitting to the chair next to her bed.

Amy stood up and went to see Jeff, Randy and Lillian leaving Dave with Nicolette. Dave took her hand to his gently and prayed in his mind that she would have strenght to fight. It was a big releaf for him that, she would recover of this accident perfectly. At least doctors tought so, which was a good thing.

After a while Amy came back.

"I have to go to hotel. Can you stay with her for a while?" She asked.

"Of course. By the way, do your parents know about this?"

"Yes. They are coming tomorrow. I just hope that Nikki wakes before that." Amy sighed.

Both spend the night at her side. Dave had stubbornly insisted that he had to stay, tough Amy had tried to get him to change his mind. In the other hand she was happy that he was there. Dave had told her that Shawn really wanted to talk to her. Amy was still a bit hurt, but she knew that she should to listen what he had to say... She would do that when they would meet, because during the two last days she had realized what she really had, when she almost lost the most important person in the world for her. She knew that she lived among really wonderful people. And she wasn't ready to give up on Shawn yet.

On the next morning Dave woke up when Nicolette squeezed lightly his hand. He looked at woman, whose eyes were still closed.

"Amy." He said and when she opened her eyes, he continued." Nikki just squeezed my hand, I think she is waking up."

"I'll get nurse." Amy answered and stood up.

Before she came back with a nurse, Nicolette opened her eyes and looked at Dave. She didn't say anything, but Dave saw recognation in her green eyes.

"Nikki…" Dave said quietly "I... I was so scared..."

She looked at his eyes and a couple of tears rolled to her cheeks. Then Amy came back with a nurse, who bended to Nicolette.

"Good that you woke up, miss Dumas. Do you want some water?"

Nicolette nodded a bit and the nurse put a water cup on her lips. Then she went look for doctor who could examine her.

Amy sat next to bed and took her sisters hand to hers.

"We were all worried. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes." She answered weakly. "How... How am I?"

"Your left hand is broken and you have some bruises, but it seems like you didn't injure your self more badly."

Soon the nurse came back with a doctor and Dave and Amy left the room, so that he could examine Nicolette. Amy called Jeff and told him how her sister was doing. When she had ended the call, She saw their parents standing by the reception desk and went to them. After she had hugged her parents, their mother asked.

"How is Nikki doing?"

"She just woke up and doctor is there at the moment. It seems like she get by lightly comparing to what could have happened." Amy answered and felt releaf to spread in her whole body.

She led their parents outside Nicolettes room and stood by Dave, who was still sitting on corridor.

"Is doctor still there?" She nodded towards room and when he had nodded, she introduced her and Nicolettes parents.

"Here are our parents. Mom, dad, Dave Batista."

They shaked hands and father of the girls looked Dave closely.

"So, you are the man, who got Nikki to forget her miserable relationship with her ex boyfriend."

Dave nodded hesitantly and their mother added.

"We are all happy about that. Amy has ensured us, that you are much better man for her that her ex."

Amy just sighed, she should have guessed, that their parents will go to that subject immediately...

When the doctor left Nicolettes room, he told that he was very hopefull what it came to her. At least it didn't seem like that she would have anything really serious, but they would do some tests for just to be sure about that.

Amy and girls parents went to her room while Dave stayed in corridor. He wanted to let Nicolette meet her parents before he went back. She smiled weakly, when she saw her parent enter the room and saw their worried expressions. They talked few minutes and then she looked to her sister.

"Is Dave still here?"

"Of course. He would not leave before he has said goodbyes to you."

"Can you ask him to come here? Aren't you soon leaving to LA?" She asked quietly.

Amy stood up and went to get Dave. Nicolette watched when the big man sat next to her bed and then she took his hand.

"Promise me Dave, that you will beat H in Wrestlemania."

"Of course I will. I just wish that you were there..." He said quietly.

"But I am. Maybe not physically, but I'm there with all my heart and soul."

"Thank you." Dave didn't know what else to say.

"You have to go, don't you?" Nicolette looked at her sister and Dave, who both nodded.

"Mom and dad will be here, so don't worry. I doubt I have to be here for long anyway..." She continued when she saw that they didn't really want to go, but they had to.

Amy and Dave were a while there still, then Dave stood up and bended to give a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Get well soon. I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too. Don't worry, I'll be soon in shape again. Just show H and others that you are the man." She said laughing a little.

Her parents were a while there after Dave and Amy were gone. When they had left the nurse came to the room and after few minutes she stated.

"You have a really handsome man there. And clearly he cares about you."

"Yes. He is… Extraordinary." Nicolette answered and then she realized that how lucky she was when she had Dave is her life. He clearly cared about her. And he had said that he was her fiance, just because he wanted to see her.


	11. Chapter 11

_I own only Nicolette._

_Thanks for all great reviews!

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

It was Wrestlemania weekends main event at Hollyood and eveone seemed to be excited, even Dave and Amy, thought they still worried about Nicolette. Amy had just arrived there, when she saw Shawn for the first time at whole weekend. He saw her and started to walk towards her looking worried. Amy guessed that he wanted ask about Nicolette, so she stopped to wait him.

"Hey, Amy." He stood infront of her.

"Shawn." Amy cried out and almost lunged to his arms, for her own and Shawn's surprise. Shawn caressed her long, red hair and asked.

"How is Nikki?"

"She's quite alright, she won't have any permanent injuries. She had luck." Amy answered. .

"That's good to know. We were all worried about her." Then he looked at her very closely. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm hanging there…"

"I'm sorry about what I said...I just thought that this our age difference might bring problems to our relationship."

"It has never been an issue for me. I haven't even thought about it, because... I really like you a lot, Shawn." She said quietly.

"I like you too, even more you can imagine." Shawn almost whispered. "Friends?"

"Friends." Amy answered, thought he had confessed to herself that he felt more, and he decided to make that clear to Shawn, sooner or later.

When it was time for the last match of Wrestlemania, which was of course Batista vs. Triple H and it was for a Heavyweight Champion title, Dave took a deep breath and left his lockerroom walking towards curtains. Amy passed him at the corridor and she wished him luck. Dave just hoped that Nicolette would been there. She was had been released from hospital last evening, after doctors had made sure that she didn't have any internal injuries and concussion was also mild. He had spoke with her on the phone earlier that day, and had she ensured, that she was quite alright and was with him with her whole soul. Dave waited until Hunter got in the ring and listened Motorhead playing his entrance theme. Finally Daves theme came from speakers and he stepped behind the curtains infront of the yelling audience.

Nicolette watched Wrestlemania in her hotelroom. She had been released from hospital, but her doctor advised that she should wait couple of days before she would fly home, so she booked a room from hotel. She was a bit nervous about Daves match. She knew where Triple H was capable of and Ric was at ringside, so she feared that they had planned something to prevent Dave win the Heavyweight Championship. There was such happenings in the match that Nicolette simply couldn't watch and she had to turn her head away from TV. But when Dave was getting ready to Batista Bomb Triple H, she really had to restrain herself for screaming so loud that whole hotel would heard that.

Soon after Daves match Nicolettes mobile chirped and she saw her sisters name blinking on display.

"Hello."

"Did you see Daves match!" Amy practically yelled on phone.

"I did, it was amazing!" She answered yelling as well.

"Now when we cleared that. How are you?" Amy asked more calmly.

"Great change of subject,sis." Nicolette laughed a little. "I'm alright. My arm just hurts a bit and I'm sore."

"Well, that's good that you don't have any complications. When will you go home?"

"In few days. But I can't come back to work for two months." Nicolette answered. That bugged her, but she couldn't do anything to that. She couldn't do her job with a broken arm.

"That's obvious." Amy stated and Nicolette heard a mans voice yelling the other side of the line.

"If that's Nikki, tell her that we miss her enormously, specially Dave."

She started to laugh and Amy stated.

"I guess you heard what Jeff said?"

"Yeah."

"He's right, we all miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I have to go now... Hey, are you going to call Dave later tonight?"

"I think so… Say hello to everyone from me."

"I'll do that. Bye."

"Bye."

When Amy closed her mobile, she turned to Jeff and Adam.

"Nikki said hello. She misses everyone, even you Jeff, though I can't see why..."

"But I'm just irresistable." Jeff grinned, but then he got serious." How is she?"

"At least she says that she's quite alright. She'll fly home in few days."

"Amy!" She turned when she heard Randys voice. He came towards them looking serious.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Then he turned to Jeff and Adam. " I think you should heard this too."

All three of then followed Randy a bit amazed about his serious expression. They entered to empty lockerroom then Randy turned to them.

"I happened to heard Hunter talking in phone just before he had his match against Dave." He kept a short pause. "I think that he spoke with your brother, Jeff."

Everyone just stared at him.

"What? With Matt? Why in the earth?" Amy was very surprised about this. Matt and Hunter weren't the best pals in the world, at least for her knowledge.

"I heard half of their conversation, or of that what Hunter said, I mean. I got the impression, that what happened to Nikki wasn't an innocent accident after all."

"What?" Adam asked shocked. What Randy was talking about?

"Hunter said to Matt, that tubes weren't supposed fall on Nikki. He didn't say directly anyones name, but I think he ment Dave or Amy." Randy continued looking to redhead.

"Amy? Are they planning something concerning her?" Jeff asked looking her worried.

"I have no idea. It seems like Nikki was just an innocent victim in this case. Though I heard him saying that it was a flick for Dave that Nikki got injured. Probably he is a bit satified that it happened to her. Hunter wants Dave to suffer, like we all do know. And I know what that man is capable of." Randy said with a very serious face.

"I'll kill both." Amy muttered very angry and she was already going towards Triple Hs room, when Adam grapped her arm tightly.

"Wait. There's no use, that you tell Hunter that you know about this. We have to use it as our advantage." Canadian looked at Jeff and Randy, who both nodded. Then he carried on. "I'm not sure if we should tell about this to Dave, at least yet. He can do something rash. Specially when this concerns Nikki too.. But Shawn could help us, he knows Hunter so well."

"Maybe you're right…" Amy said a bit hesitating.

"He is right." Jeff stated.

"What about Nikki? Should we tell her?" Randy looked at Amy.

"I really don't know. Fortunately Nikki won't come back to work for seven weeks…" She sighed. She didn't want that anything would happen to her sister anymore. She just wished, that they would get thing done before she would come back. Matt would be back in three weeks.

Few hours after Dave had won his belt, Nicolette took her mobile and called him. She had to wait a while before he answered.

"Hello"

"Congrats, Champ! That was one amazing match!" She yelled.

"Thanks honey. That was quite incredible match." He laughed a little.

"I'm so happy for you. Though I was afraid there a while when Ric intervened..."

"Well, I took care of him too… How are you?"

"I'm ok, though arm hurts a bit and I'm sore. Fortunately I can go home in few days." Nicolette answered.

"Yeah. But anyway, be careful." He said a bit worry in his voice.

"I am, don't worry. Just enjoy your success." She laughed a little.

"I'll do that. I just wish that you were here..."

"Me too, Dave. Me too."

"I have to go now. I'll come see you as soon as possible. I Love you."

"I Love you too. And have fun tonight."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye Dave."

Nicolette sighed and disconnected. She would so much wanted to be there with Dave, Amy and others, but she just couldn't do anything about that.for now.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for all great reviews!

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

Amy was getting ready for her match and thought about what Shawn had said, when she had told about this surprising association between Hunter and Matt.

_Amys POV_

"_I'm not surprised at all. I actually suspected that Hunter has something in his sleave agains Dave." He had said. _

"_But why he joined with Matt?" Amy had asked. _

"_Matt in the other hand has issues towards you. When I think this more closely, it's quite natural... Hunter wants to destroy man, who is with your sister and Matt wants something bad to you... They got two birds with one stone, now when Nikki got hurt." Shawn explained. _

"_But it had no impact on Dave, he did won the belt anyway." Amy stated._

"_Yeah, maybe Hunter didn't realize how strong Dave is mentally." Shawn smiled a little. _

Matt would be back already in two weeks and she would need eyes in her back too. What it came to Hunter, there hadn't happened anything after Wrestlemania, except that he had been puffing that Dave wouldn't be enjoying of that belt for long. Shawn had promised to help Amy and others, but they hadn't told anything about recent happenings to Dave and Nicolette. Dave was visiting Nicoette, so he wasn't at show on that evening. Amy thought that they should tell Dave, so he could be careful what it came to Hunter. What it came to Nicolette, everyone wished that they would not need to tell her.

Amy had a match against Stacy and though her thoughts were a bit elsewhere, she won the long legged blonde. After the match she took a shower and went then too see Jeff, who was talking with Lillian when she entered the room. She smiled a little, there was clearly some kind of chemistry between these two...

"Ames, great match." Jeff said when he saw the redhead.

"Thanks. Stacy is a tough opponent, but she has her week points." She answered.

"Gosh, look at that time, I have to go and announce the next match!" Lilian screamed and then a petit ring announcer was gone.

"She didn't have to hurry." Amy laughed a little looking after her." Have you used your charm on her?"

"I… Why?" Jeff blushed slightly and Amy giggled.

"I can see it even with one eye. I still think that you should get a woman. Lillian is the best woman who I know. After myself and Nikki of course, but we are both taken."

"So you are taken? You and Shawn are back together?" Jeff looked at her interested.

"Well… Not really." She hesitated a bit "Yet"

"You are a great couple, Ames. You should forgive him." Jeff said with a serious face.

"I have, I wasn't really angry at him at all. But for now we are only good friends."

Then there was knock on the door and Adam entered.

"Ah, Amy you are here." Canadian grinned. "I expected to meet Lillian here."

"So, you have noticed that there is something between Jeff and Li?" Amy asked.

"Oh yes..I think we have a new couple on developing here."

"Seems like it." She stated ingnoring Jeffs face makings.

"Have you told Nikki about this sudden co-operation between Matt and Hunter?" Jeff asked looking at Amy.

"I tought that we are going to speak more about you and Li, but because you changed the subject so smoothly, I'll give it to you this time..." She giggled and continued." I havent't yet… And Dave doesn't know either, but Randy and Shawn agreed that I'll tell him when I see him at Nikki's place."

"That is best… Maybe he wouldn't be prepared for Hunter other attempts otherwise." Jeff wondered.

After the show Amy was just leaving to airport, because she was going to Nicolettes place for few days, when she saw Triple H and he stopped her.

"I heard that Nicolette is getting better, I'm happy about that."

Amy looked at him in wonder, what made him say so?

"Yes, she had luck." She answered a bit hesitantly.

"I heard also, that you and Michaels aren't together anymore. I guess you realized that he's not the right man for you." Hunter carried on.

Amy was even more amazed, but she wanted to know, where he was going with this and she managed to hide her amazement.

"Yes, he is too old for me...And he didn't treat me right." She hated herself when she said so, but she realized that it might help, if Hunter believed that she had nothing to do with Shawn anymore.

"I knew that you'll see that very soon. I hope that your sister will see also, that Dave isn't the right man for her. She hasn't seen yet what kind of man Dave Batista really is." Hunter carried on. Amy had to really fight hard that she wouldn't attack the cocky man, but she bite her lip and forced a small smile on her lips.

"That I can't comment, but I want only best for my sister." She answered knowing that Dave was the best thing what had ever happened to her.

"Of course you want." He said and continued. " If you want help in some situations, you know where to find me and Matt is coming soon back. I can keep him far away from you, understand?"

Amy nodded and watched after him, when he continued his way to his car. She was quite sure, that Hunter wasn't going to keep Matt away from her, rather on the contrary. Others wouldn't be happy, when they would heard about this conversation, specially Shawn, but Amy would have to just convince others, that she might get more things out of Hunter. She went to cab which was waiting for her wondering what Hunter had said.

When Amy landed to Buffalo airport she took a cab and went to Nicolettes place. Her sister opened the door and Amy saw immediately, that she was doing fine, her eyes glittered and she seemed happy.

"Amy, so great that you are here too!" Nicolette yelled and hugged her carefully.

"I'm happy beeing here. You seem to be well." Amy giggled. " Has Dave something to do with that?"

She bursted to happy laughter when she saw her sister blushing. Dave sat in livingroom and when they had said hellos, Amy put her stuff to guestroom and they chatted a while before they went to bed.

On the next morning Amy called Shawn and told about her conversation with Hunter. Like she had suspected, he wasn't too pleased when he heard about it and told her stay away from Hunter. Finally she got him to agree with her, that they would let Hunter believe for now, that Amy and Shawn had nothing to do with each others anymore. Shawn did make her swear that she would be careful with Hunter and she made that promise, though Shawn, Jeff and other would be there to help her. After she had disconnected with Shawn, she called Jeff. He told same things than Shawn, but he gave up more easily.

They ate breakfast together and a while after Nicolette had gone to shower, Amy looked at Dave serious expression in her face.

"Dave, you should know few things what has happened after Nikkis accident."

He looked at redhead interested expression in his eyes and Amy told him what Randy had heard Hunter saying to Matt, what she, Jeff and Shawn tought about it and she told about her conversation with Hunter.

"I should have known, that Hunter will try something... This is all my fault." Dave said after a short silence when Amy had ended her story. Amy was a bit surprised that Dave had taken this so calmly, though she did see that his eyes were practically flaming.

"No, Dave. Don't blame yourself, this is my fault too. I didn't guess that Matt would do something like this."

"What about Nikki? I guess, she doesn't know about this."

"I don't know. I'm not sure if we should tell her, we may solve this before she comes back to work." She answered.

"Maybe you're right, but in the other hand, if we won't tell her and she heards this from someone else, she will be angry." Dave stated, because he knew her temper and knew that she would be more than angry, also Amy knew this.

"She would be really, really pissed."

"We have to some kind of plan concerning this..." Dave wondered.

"Concerning what?" Both turned to look at kichen door when they heard Nicolettes voice.

"You took a fast shower." Dave stated.

"Why would I've been there longer than necessary? But don't try to change the subject. What's going on?" She looked demanding at her sister and boyfriend.

Amy sighed and after she had glanced to Dave, who nodded, she told same to her, what she had told to him a moment earlier.

"Are you trying to say, that those tubes were meant to fall on you or Dave?" Nicolette asked in shock when she had told the story. She couldn't believe that it wasn't an accident after all and other of persons, who was most important to her, could have been hurt instead of her.

"Seems like that. I'm so sorry, that you were pulled in all this..." Amy said.

"Ames, don't talk silly. You are the most important person for me, I don't want that anything happens to you." She glanced smiling a bit to Dave." After you, of course."

He smiled widely and gave her a gentle kiss, then she continued.

"If it had been you or Dave, I would have beaten up Hunter and Matt immediately."

"I would have beat Hunter up, when Randy told what he had heard, but he, Adam and Jeff all agreed, that we have to be patient whit this thing. And Shawn said the same..." Amy answered

"Yes Shawn, I have been wondering, that how's things between you two?" Nicolette changed suddently subject.

"For now we are just friends." Amy answered.

"You belong together, you know that, Ames." Nicolette turned to Dave." Right?"

"Don't pull me into this." He laughed throwing his hand up.

"Men…" Nicolette muttered and looked again her sister. " You know I'm right. And I know you love him."

"That is true…" Amy took a short pause and before she continued, Dave stated still laughing.

"Okay, I'll go for a run. This conversation starts to go on that way, that it is better for me not to intervene."

He stood up and left the kitchen while sisters looked after him.

"Men are such cowards, when it's time to talk really important things. But what you were saying?" Nicolette turned again to her sister.

While Dave was on his run, he tought about what Amy had said. He had to really fight for that he wouldn't have taken the very next flight to Greenwich, where Hunter lived, and go bang on his door. He would have really troubles to restrain himself when he would see Hunter next time.

* * *

_Gosh, I'm so excited because Smackdown will be here in Finland next week (on Sunday)! I was lucky - and fast - enough when I booked the ticket and got it almost at ringside, can't wait!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Only Nicolette is my own creation

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

When Dave saw Hunter on the next show, he had really hard time to restrain himself. Specially when the man seemed to be full of confidence and threatened to take the championship belt back already on that night. It bugged Dave a bit that he had the opportunity win the belt back so soon, but he trusted himself and was sure that he could keep it, despite that Ric was again on ringside. The knowledge that he had the change to pay Hunter back that what happened to Nicolette, gave him satisfaction. And he could do it at the ring, when he would not get troubles from management. He couldn't wait the moment when he would get Hunter on his hands.

Nicolette had seen his rage when he had been at her house and tried to talk him to let that go, but he just couldn't do that. He knew that she hadn't done that because she was worried about Hunter. She did it because she was worried about Dave.

Before Daves match started he had time to go to talk with Adam and Jeff and when he entered their lockerroom, he saw Amy there too, but Jeff was nowhere to seen.

"So Dave, are your fingers inching already?" Adam smirked.

"Don't even ask." He grunted.

"I'm sure that Nikki wants also you show to Hunter, that you are the man." Amy giggled looking at him.

Dave just nodded and happened same time to glance to the monitor which showed the match what was going on at that moment, it was Kane against Snitsky.

"Hey, what is Snitsky doing?" He stated suddently, when he saw him going towards Lillian, who had sat in her chair and now she had jumped up looking way to run.

"Oh my God. Why is nobody doing anything? Why Kane doesn't do anything?" Amy cried out at the same time when Randy came in.

"You have noticed what Snitsky is doing, I see." He stated. "Where is Jeff?"

"I don't know, he dissappeared somewhere..." Adam started. "Ah, know I know where he is." He grinned when he saw the man in question on the monitor. He was just jumping on Snistkys back and then he hang on his neck. They watched how he still hang on, when Kane hit Snitsky to stomach. Jeff jumped off right when Snitsky fell on floor, then he went to Lillian and gave her a hug. All four watched how Kane won Snitsky and when the match was over, Amy stated.

"I'll go make sure that Jeff and Lillian are alright." Then she turned to Dave." In case I don't see you before your match, good luck and let Hunter feel it in his body, what you really think of him."

"I'll do that." He answered with a serious face.

Lillian and Jeff ensured Amy that they were both fine, though Lillian seemed to be a bit beside herself, and Jeff stated that if Snitsky would try do something similar in the future, it would be the last thing he would do.

When was time to Dave and Hunters match to start, Adam, Amy, Jeff and Randy were all watching it in Jeff and Adams lockerroom. Naturally Lillian was on ringside, she had announced the match. Everyone were a bit worried that Ric was on Hunters corner, but in the end they did believe in Dave.

First men just stood in the middle of the ring staring at each others. When spectators started a loud 'Batista' yells, Daves expression melted to slight smile and he looked mocking at Hunter, who wasn't pleased at all. He attacked Dave fiercely and Dave was first in real troubles with the man, because he hadn't prepared for so fierce start. The situation looked really bad at Daves point, until he finally got in the match. Ric tried few times to intervene, but the referee saw that and prevented him. Though for this reason his attention turned away from Dave and Hunter, when Hunter did a low blow. Dave fell down and Hunter had a change to Pedigree him, but Dave managed to reverse it. In the last half of the match Dave managed to turn the match for his advantage and Hunter was in cuts already and his face was a bit bloody. Once again Ric tried to intervene, but Dave dropped him with a fierce clothes line over the ropes to the floor. Then he got ready to Batista Bomb Hunter. At the first attempt he managed to reverse it and the match went on still a while. Dave was almost like possessed and Hunter couldn't do much, when Dave had the second change to try his finishing move, and he fell with power on the ring floor. Dave covered him and the referee did the counting. When he stood up, he went to get a chair at ringside and went back to the ring. Then he hit Hunter with the chair without even noticing referees and Rics attempts to prevent him. Then he bended to whisper to Hunters ear.

"This was for Nicolette."

Then he took his belt and lifted it up. When he was going to backstage, he turned again to look to the ring where Ric and Hunter still were. He smiled mocking at them and lifted again his belt up. When he was backstage and was going to his room, Amy passed him.

"Thanks, Dave." She said simply.

"For what?" He looked her bit amazed.

"What you did a moment ago.. You did it for Nikki, didn't you?" She said silently.

"Yeah, but don't thank me yet. We haven't seen the end of Hunter yet." He answered and then he carried on his way.

"That is what I'm afraid of." Amy said silently looking after him.

"Amy?" Jeff waved his hand infront her face, when he found her sitting in his lockerroom staring the opposite wall few minutes after Daves match.

" Don't do that ever anymore, if you want to keep your arm in touch with your body." She grunted and Jeff backed few steps.

"Well, aren't you snappish now. Is something happened?"

"No. I just tought…"

"What?"

"Everything, what has happened...Nikki, Hunters words, Shawn..." She sighed.

"Do not tell me, that you took it seriously, what he said about Shawn and Dave to you!" Jeff said almost in shock.

"Of course I didn't." She said puzzled that Jeff even thought so." But I just wonder that why he said so."

"He wants you on his side." Jeff answered confidenly.

"I don't think that is it...And Matt will be back next week." She sighed again.

"We can handle my brother, what ever he has in his mind." Jeff comforted the redhead.

"I hope that we can do that..."

"Amy Dumas, you don't start to hesitate now. We can handle him, on ring and off ring."Jeff stated.

She watched a moment at her good friend and then she stood up and gave him a hug.

"What would I do without you?"

"Good question. Probably you would be climbing at walls and driving everyone crazy." He laughed. "That brings to my mind…. Even I can't watch you sulking any longer. Talk to Shawn, Amy!"

"I'm not sulking."

"Oh, yes you are. And Shawn is snappish to everyone. When I say just hello to him, I'm afraid that I'll be super kicked to chin." Jeff grimaced a bit.

Amy just looked at him seriously and left the room.

"There is one stubborn woman." Jeff said to himself when Amy had closed the door behind.

Shawn entered Daves lockerroom, when he had just changed his clothes after the match.

"Shawn, why you are here? Hunter could have seen you." He looked at long haired man a bit amazed.

"He didn't see me, I made sure of that." Shawn answered. "It was quite personal what you did to Hunter."

"You think so?" Dave raised his eye brows.

"I have eyes. You didn't just settled for winning him, you wanted him to suffer. And you still want." Shawn stated, when he saw Daves expression to get darker.

"You're right. I won't let him go just like that." He snapped his fingers. "And he won't get the belt back so easy. He won't get it back at all."

"I glad that you think so, and you're so sure about it. But we both know Hunter very well and he and Ric are the dirties players in this business." Shawn commented.

"Well, I have learned from the best." Dave smirked a bit.

"I'm also a bit worried of Amy because Matt is coming back on next week. We have to have eyes on the back too" Shawn said.

"You're right and Nikki would never forgive us, if something happens to Amy..." Dave stated " She would be really enraged and you have already felt her rage. Double that and you will get the picture what would happen then."

"I don't want undergo anything like that anymore." Shawn shivered a little, when he remembered the occasion when Nicolette had yelled to both of them. He didn't want to be witnessing anything like that anymore.

Shawn went to the door and before he opened it, Dave said to him.

"Shawn, work out your things with Amy."

He turned to look at the big man quiestioningly.

"Why do you say so?"

"Amy is clearly unhappy, and when she is unhappy, Nikki is unhappy and when Nikki is unhappy, I am unhappy." Dave explained. "And that doesn't make my life any easier."

Shawn just nodded before he left the room. Deep inside he knew that Dave was right, he should work things out with Amy. He was relieft when she had said, that she hadn't even thought about the age difference between them. He liked the lively redhead very much and he was worried about her, like he had said to Dave. He had been worried of her from the day he had heard, that Matt was coming back to RAW...

* * *

_**Drink-up-me-Hearties-yo-ho; **I doubt I'll have any kind of sign on Sunday, but I'm probably the curly haired young woman, who is yelling insults to Bob Orton when he takes on Rowdy Roddy Piper (he's awesome!) and to Randy when he takes on Batista (I just hope that he can be on that match, because his back injury). And then you see the same woman removed from the arena for annoying the hell out of Ortons... LOL... Don't get me wrong, I actually do like Randy, but this all Legend Killer nonsense just sucks! _

_**Takerschick: **Dave will kick H's ass more in the future..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Amy was going to gym in the hotel for a while before they would leave to arena, where show was held that night. Today would be the day when Matt came back from his short sick leave, and that worried her a bit. Matt wasn't in town yet and Jeff had told, that he would come straight from the airport to arena. Her thoughts were interrupted, when Hunter passed her on the corridor.

"Amy, have you thought about what I said last time?"

"I have…" She answered hesitantly. She had thought about it, but not in that way what Hunter probably meant.

"Matt will be back today and I was serious, when I said that I can keep him away from you." He looked at her seriously.

"Yes, he's coming back tonight." She said silently."But I have Jeff, Adam and Sh...Randy here for my help." She had almost said Shawn, but remembered then, than probably Hunter still thought that they didn't even talk to each others.

"You won't need their help, if I tell Matt to leave you alone." He said "But you have to do something for me also."

Amy gave a secret sigh, this wasn't a surprise. Though she was interested to know, what Hunter would ask her to do, maybe they could use it somehow.

"Nicolette and Dave are still together, aren't they?" When Amy had nodded, he continued. "I need your help for breaking them up."

Amy couldn't believe her ears, was he serious? She knew, that she would never do anything what he asked, but she listened silently when Hunter carried on.

"I'm not specially interested how you do it. You can try to steal him from your sister yourself, tell Nicolette, that Dave is cheating on her or what ever comes to your mind."

"But Nikki loves Dave and I don't want to hurt her." Amy answered and she had really hard time keeping her shock in control . "Why you want them to break up?"

"I've noticed that Dave one weak point over others, and that is Nicolette. If your sister would leave him, he couldn't concentrate in ring and I could win my belt back." Hunter explained. "You would do a big favour for your sister, she would understand it eventually. And I would tell Matt stay far away from you. It would be a win – win situation."

"Yes..." Amy said quietly.

"Think about it." Hunter said and then he carried on his way.

She didn't have to think about it, because she knew that she would never do like Hunter asked. Not even in that case, that Hunter might do as he promised concerning Matt. She couldn't believe, that he really thought, that she would do something like that behind her sisters back. But it seemed like Hunter was serious.

Amy went to the gym and met Stacy there. They trained together a while, but Amy couldn't concentrate properly on that what she was doing. After a while she decided go back to her room after she had said to Stacy, that she forgot to do something important, because she saw surprised expression in her face. Usually Amy was longer on the gym than 30 minutes...

Amy took a shower and then she decided, that she should talk to Dave about what Hunter had said. She went to his room and was a bit surprised, when she saw Shawn sitting on the couch. Shawn and Dave had agreed, that they wouldn't share the room, when they were on the road, at least not for now.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Amy said sitting next to Shawn.

"I came to ask that how is Nikki doing and talk to Dave." He answered.

"Nikki is doing great. She wants so much back to work already."

"So did Dave tell me. So, Amy what's on your mind?" He had noticed her thoughtfull and a bit worried expression.

"Hunter spoke to me again a moment ago."

Dave and Shawn watched both at her with interest.

"Well…Actually I found out what Hunter is planning, sort of." Amy started hesitantly, because she didn't know how to tell it without pissing Dave totally.

"So, what he is planning then?" Shawn asked and Dave watched her closely after he had noticed that she really hesitated to tell what was pressing her mind.

"He wants that I help him to tear you and Nikki apart." Amy said quietly looking at Dave. She saw his expression to come darker and she went instinctively closer to Shawn, who lied his arm to her shoulders.

All three were silent a while. Dave was so angry, that he couldn't get a word out of his mouth. Amy and Shawn were watching his reaction.

"That man goes now too far." Dave said finally.

"Yeah, but that is just like Hunter. Now we have to surprise him somehow. I doubt that Nikki agrees to that she and Dave are supposedly separated." Shawn said thoughtfully.

"I won't agree that at any circumstances! To trick Hunter we have to come up to something else." Dave grunted. "I have enough to bear up, when I look you two. It's clearly seen, that you both want to be together, but you aren't for some lame reason."

Dave had no idea, what kind of thoughts the comment what he said in anger woke up in both, Amy and Shawn. Specially Amy felt bad and she felt so secure when Shawns arm was still on her shoulders. Shawn cleared her throat a little.

"What Hunter said then? And tell exactly his words, Amy."

After thinking few seconds, Amy told what Hunter had said and managed to do that almost exactly like he said it.

"That man has really planned this. But why he asked you to help him?" Dave asked when Amy had finished her story.

"I have no idea." Redhead said truthfully.

"We really have to come up some kind of plan, so we can defend ourselves against Hunter and Matt. Though there is only two of them and we have Adam, Jeff and Randy." Shawn stated.

"Don't forget Dawn. And Jeff has been quite worried about Snisky. He might have something on his sleave for Lillian." Amy said.

"I have match against Snitsky tonight. I think, that after it Lillian and Jeff don't have to worry about him anymore." Dave said confidently and went towards room door.

"Where are you going?" Shawn looked at the big man.

"To lunch."

"Well, I will leave too..." Amy started and both, she and Shawn stood up.

"No. You two stay here. I'll be gone about hour. " Dave said sternly, like he had been commanding his own children. He had decided, that it was time for these two to clear things once and for all. Nicolette had been practically begging him, that he could arrange things so, that Amy and Shawn were left alone and they could speak in peace. And now that change had come, quite suddently and surprisingly but that didn't mather, Dave decided to use this opportunity to leave those two alone. When he was on the corridor, he closed the door small smile on his lips and took his mobile and dialed Nicolettes number.

Shawn looked at Amy closely when Dave had left them alone in the room.

"How are you feeling, now when you that Matt is coming back tonight?"

"I can't really say…"She answered toughtfully.

"You know that I'll watch your back, don't you?" He was very serious.

Amy just nodded without saying a word. They were still talking when Dave came back to room. He looked at them smile on his lips and it just got wider, when Amy jumped up from couch and muttered.

"I have to go now.. I promised to Nikki that I'll call her..."

"I spoke with her a moment ago. She isn't waiting your call quite yet." Dave laughed.

Shawn pulled Amy to his lap and he was laughing as well.

"There you heard. You don't have to hurry."

"But…" Amy couldn't continue, because Shawn pressed his lips to hers preventing her to say anything else.

"Wooooo!" Dave mimiced Ric Flair laughing at the same time and when Shawn pulled furter from Amy, she looked at him confused.

"And what was that for?"

"For that you are so sweet and beautiful and..."

"Okay, okay. I got it." Amy laughed.

"So, have you made things clear between you two?" Dave asked with a serious face.

Both smiled widely.

"Yes." Amy answered and continued." But we agreed, that we'll tell only to Adam, Li, Jeff, Randy and Nikki. We don't want that Hunter heards about this quite yet. If that is only possible."

Dave nodded seriously and followed with his eyes, when Amy left the room. Shawn left soon after her.

Before Amy left to that nights show, she spoke with Nicolette, who screamed about three minutes of pure happiness, when Amy had admitted that she had finally spoke with Shawn. Amy went to the arena with Adam and Jeff and she hadn't been there for long, when she saw Matt. She went fast to her lockerroom and sat on the bench sighing. She didn't know how she could behave so, that she wouldn't beat Matt to bloody pulp and she knew that Dave, Randy, Jeff and Adam had same kind of toughts. She had a match against Stacy again and this time the blonde won, because Amys thoughts were elsewhere. She also was a bit afraid that Matt would intervene to the match, thought Shawn had promised to keep on eye on him. Matt didn't intervene anyway and after the match she took a shower and went then to Jeff and Adams lockerroom watch the match where Shawn took on Jericho. Shawn won and Amy had really difficulties to keep her pants on, so she wouldn't have ran to congratuate Shawn. Jeff and Adam watched amused when she was fighting with herself.

On the same night Dave won Snitsky and gave him that kind of lesson, that everyone were sure, that he wouldn't be bothering Lillian anymore.

Matt didn't pay any attention to Amy on that night, but this didn't bluff her and she decided to speak about that to Shawn later on that night, when he would be in her room...

* * *

_Alright, seems like Amy and Shawn are back together... Because of demands.. lol_

_Thanks for reviews and thanks to all, who like this fic and have put it on alert/fave lists!_

_Gosh, tomorrow is the day... I'm so excited, but maybe that's not really a wonder..._


	15. Chapter 15

_I own only Nicolette._

_Thanks for all nice reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

The next show was in Buffalo, where Nicolette lived, so quite naturally she came to watch it, although she was still on sick leave. When she found her sister at divas lockerroom, she gave her a tigh hug.

"So nice to see again, Ames."

"Well, it's only week ago, when I visited you. But it is nice to see you too..."Amy giggled a little. "How is your arm?"

"It itches." Nicolette grimaced a little.

"That's a good sign, like you know yorself. It is getting better."

"Yes, but it is annoying. And I can't scratch it." Nicolette said a bit childish tone of voice making her older sister to laugh.

"Poor little Nikki."

Nicolette talked a while with her sister and Stacy and went then look for Dave, who didn't have match on that night, but he was still there. She saw him quite soon and after she had gave a tigh hug to him, Nicolette wanted to go and see Jeff and Adam, so they went hand in hand to their lockerroom.

"Well, little Dumas came to see us after all!" Adam exclaimed when they entered the room.

Nicolette just grimaced to him and when she turned to Jeff, she couldn't do anything else than stare the man, who had dyed his hair after she had seen him last time. Nicolette was used to that Jeff dyed his hair, and usually on a different color than people usually did. She wasn't too narrow minded herself either. But no one had warned her about this new color.

"Nikki, you seem to be well." Jeff said smiling widely.

"Yes, I do. You... Yes, you…" She just couldn't say anything else.

"Look, you got Nikki speechless. I have never seen it happen before." Adam started to laugh. "But I did say that, that color is a bit too much."

"What, don't you like my hair colour?" Jeff looked at her under his eyebrows.

"Those are ehh.. . Electric blue. Jeff, **freekin' electric blue.**" She said shaking her head.

"Jeff wants to be different than others." Adam said to this.

"Yes, but..."

"Ah, Amy and Lillian. You two look beautiful today." Jeff interrupted her when he saw two women entering.

"Are you alright, Jeff? You have seen us today several times, and now you say us something like that." Amy giggled and saw then that her sister stared Jeff.

"Ah, you have noticed Jeffs new hair color."

"Ames, what is this hair dying thing? Jeffs hair is electric blue and Shanes green. I can't see the point here…" Nicolette grinned.

"You're not the only one." Amy grinned back. "They say that it is some kind of demonstration, but I don't know what they try to demonstrate, other that they have an empty head."

"Hey, I'm here." Jeff said a bit dryly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Amy smirked.

"Everyone is going to be sorry one day - everyone." Jeff said

"You have watched too much Taxidriver, Jeff."

"Are you talking to me?" Jeff said trying to keep straight face, but faled when everyone else in the room bursted to laughter.

"Okay, okay. You know all lines from Taxidriver." Nicolette laughed and looked then him directly to eyes."I have heard rumours, that you and Lilian spend a lot of time together. And I saw the small episode with Snitsky."

Lillian blushed a little.

"Yes, well she is great..." Jeff tried to mumble and he blushed as well.

"You are so cute together. "Nicolette stated and turned then to Dave. "I guess we have to these, who have match today, to get ready. Will you come watch the show with me?"

"Sure, honey." He answered and took her hand again.

When they had left the room, Adam looked at Amy.

"Does Nikki know, what Hunter asked you to do?"

"No. And I hope she doesn't find out…"

"There you are right." Adam stated dryly.

Nicolette and Dave watched the show for a while and when Dave had gone to talk to Bischoff, Nicolette decided to go and see the trainer who had taken over her job, while she was on sick leave. She talked with him few minutes and when she was going back to room, where she watched the show, she saw Matt.

"Nic, have you come already back to work?"

"No. I just came to say hello to everyone, I do live here in Buffalo." She answered a bit aloof.

"Yes indeed. Are you otherwise alright, despite that broken arm?"

Nicolette wondered a bit, why Matt was asking that, he was partly guilty for her injury, thought it was partly an accident.

"I am…" Then she got a little annoyed." Did you want something, Matt?"

"Actually yes." He said and took a few steps so that she had to lean to wall. "I wanted to say that your sister should be careful around here. My intention is to get her for a long sick leave, maybe end her whole career."

Nicolette was so upset of the anger which she saw in his eyes, that she couldn't say anything. Then she saw Shawn appearing behind Matt.

"Matt, leave her alone." Shawn said with a dangerous tone of voice.

"Well, well, Has Been Kid came immediately when he saw a Dumas girl in trouble." Matt mocked when he turned.

The next thing, what Nicolette realized, was that Shawns foot hit directly Matts chin and he fell on floor groaning. Then she looked at Shawn half surprised, half amused.

"You did not just do Sweet Chin Music on Matt, did you?"

"Seems like I did." Shawn answered grinning widely.

"You are so bad." Nicolette giggled.

"I think, you should take a look at his chin, that may hurt a bit." Shawn stated looking at groaning Matt.

"I am on sick leave, remember? I'm actually not allowed to work, I have a replacement here." Nicolette grinned widely.

Then Rand and Stacy appeared and both had amused expression in their face, when they saw Matt, who was still on the floor.

"Ah, Matt has been a bad boy again?" Stacy giggled.

"Yes, he threatened Nikki." Shawn grinned.

"Shouldn't he go to trainer, before he goes to ring and gets beaten by Adam?" Randy stated.

"He can do what ever he wants. I'm not going to touch him." Nicolette said when Matt finally got up and she was going away with Shawn already.

Shawn went to get ready for his match before Dave came back from Bichoffs office. He had already heard from Randy what had happened, and stated his worry about her. She ensured that she was alright and ensured him that Matt would get what he deserved, sooner or later.

Soon was Matts match against Adam and propably the kick which he got from Shawn was partly reason for that, he didn't got a change against Adam and he took a easy win. Nicolette and Dave went to Adam and Jeffs lockerroom after the match and she gave a hug to Canadian.

"That was awesome, what you did in the ring."

"Well, Matt was a bit dazed before match even started. I heard that one special Heart Break Kid had something to do with that." Adam grinned.

"Yeah, I owe Shawn. Though I think that Amy can return the favour instead of me." She grinned looking to her sister, who grinned back.

Before the second last match of the evening Nicolette walked on corridor towards divas lockerroom, when Hunter passed her.

"Nicolette, I heard that you are here."

"What you want, Hunter?" She sighed, first Matt and now the other man, who had something against her, this wasn't her night.

"I wanted you to know, that Batista won't be holding my title for long. I would have wanted to fight of it tonight, but Eric decided to put me against that idiot."

Nicolette knew that by idiot Hunter meant Randy, who had the match against him.

"He will keep it for a long time, I can promise that!" Nicolette hissed and because always when she was pissed, she didn't think what she was doing, she raised the arm which was in a cast and hit Hunter straight to nose. He groaned of pain and put his hand on his nose.

"If you broke my nose, I will…"

"You will what?" Dave, you happened to come just on that moment, when her cast hit on Hunters nose, asked.

"I'll promise, that I'll pay it back." Hunter said without a blink and stared to Dave.

"You should be careful about what you promise. Promises can't always been kept." Dave said harshly and took then Nicolettes hand and led her away from Hunter.

"That was quite daring what you did. You should be careful with Hunter, that man isn't the one you should play with." Dave stated looking sternly to his girlfriend.

"Actually I wasn't thinking at that moment." Then she smiled a little. "But you have to confess, that you are amused about what I did."

Dave bursted to cheerful laughter.

"Well, I am happy, that my girlfriend kicked Hunters ass or in this case hit his nose."

He couldn't resist the cute expression in her face and pushed her against the wall. When his face were coming closer to hers, she giggled.

"Dave, what are you doing? We can't do this here..."

Dave didn't let her end the sentence and pressed his lips to hers.

"Look at them going." Came voice behind Dave and when they drew back, they saw Adam, who was grinning widely.

"Yeah… Well…Hmmm…" Nicolette tried to say something, but got nothing out.

"What, Nikki got speechless second time today. Are you loosing your touch?" Adam laughed and opened his and Jeffs lockerroom door.

"Oh my God, and here is the other couple making out." He sighed, when he entered the room and Amy and Shawn took fast few steps backwards. "Get a own room."

"We would, but this is the safetiest room considering that Hunter or Matt could see us." Amy explained smiling. " And I'm in same room with other divas, when Shawn shares his with Jericho, Benoit and RVD."

Adam just sighed shaking his head. Nicolette and Dave entered the room also and they chatted until the match between Randy and Hunter started.

"Hey, does Hunter nose look somehow funny for you opinion?" Amy asked suddently.

"Nikki hit it with her cast." Dave answered laughing.

"What?" Amy and Shawn yelled at the same time.

When Dave had explained what had happened, Adam stated.

"Way to go, Nikki! You seriously kicked some ass."

Jeff came to room also and they started to watch the match between Randy and Hunter. For their disappointment Randy had no change against him, specially when Ric was on ringside again. He gave Hunter sledgehammer, which did the final damage. After the match Amy and Nicolette went to first aid room, where the trainer were patching Randy and they made sure that he was alright. He had some bruises, but otherwise he ensured the women that he was alright.

When show was over Amy, Shawn, Dave, Lillian and Jeff went to Nicolettes place. They spent a nice night together and everyone spent the whole night at her place. They had a limited space to sleep, but it didn't really trouble them. On the next morning everyone left to continue the tour and Nicolette were left home alone, though she would have wanted to get back on road already. She knew that she would miss everyone, specially Amy and Dave. She also would loved to be there when Amy and others would kick Matts and Hunters ass.

* * *

_Alright, Sunday was **the day. **I had such a good time and if I would tell everything, it would be longer story than this actual chapter... I was a bit disappointed, because Batista couldn't wrestle, but he was on Piper's Pit and did a spinebuster to Simon Dean, so I saw him and actually I saw him very close (okay, mental image is so powerful, that I have to take a break...)._

_In the last match Undertaker kicked Randys butt (and what a nice butt that is!), I just couldn't yell insults to 'Legend Killer' because I didn't have any voice left at that point anymore... __And Rey Mysterio kicked JBL to balls... It was hilarious! Everyone were very emotional because of Eddie, specially Rey, Benoit and Batista, but it is of course understandable._

_To sum up in two words; **Absolutely Awesome!** _


	16. Chapter 16

_I own only Nicolette._

_Thanks for reviews!

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**

Amy and others had quite peaceful time in next two shows and it seemed like this quarrel between them and Matt and Hunter won't get conclusion before Nicolette would come back from her sick leave, which would happen in two weeks. Dave had still cifficulties to keep his hand off Hunter when he saw him, but he reminded himself, that he might have troubles, if he would do something to him outside the ring. Amy and Shawn kept still low profile, although it annoyed enormously the lively redhead, but she understood that it was best at that moment.

Shawn had got a small fine for kicking Matt, but he paid that without claims. He was still happy, that he had done it. No one else knew that Nicolette had hit Hunter with her cast to nose, thought it was clearly seen, that something had happened to his nose, it wasn't broken anyway. Naturally Hunter didn't tell anyone that a woman had hit him, that would been too embarrasing for him.

Amy had just arrived to show, when she saw Dawn Marie, who looked at her eyes flaming. Amy ignored her and when she was passing her, Dawn hissed.

"Well, aren't you proud."

Amy looked at her a bit amazed.

"What do you mean?"

"You walk around like the owner of the world, thought you have no reason for that."

Amy had sometimes even worse temper than Nicolette, and she wasn't going to listen Dawn Marie when she was running off her mouth. She took her by her hair and pulled hard getting her gasping of pain.

"You should shut up. Specially when you are with Matt, you should be careful and look often behind your back."

Then Amy threw her on the floor and felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Ames. Don't waist your time on Dawn." Jeff said quietly.

"What's going on here?" All three looked on direction where the voice had come, and saw Eric Bischoff appearing. "Seems like you two have some unsolved things. What if you solve them on the ring, tonight?"

A small smile appeared on Amys face, when Dawn Marie didn't look very pleased, when she stood up from floor.

"What do you have on your mind?" Amy looked interested at Bischoff.

"I'm thinking You're Fired match and no disqualification. The one who looses, is fired immediately." He answered a bit mocking smile on his lips.

Amy heard Jeff taking a deep breath and when she saw horrified expression in Dawns face, her smile came wider despite, that it was a match, where you could not be disqualificated.

"That's a deal, Bischoff. Tonight then?"

Bischoff nodded and then Dawn said horrified.

"I'm not going to do it. I won't wrestle against Amy on the ring."

"You have no other choices." Bischoff said sternly. "If you don't want to be fired immediately."

Dawn stared at him her mouth open and nodded then hardly visibly.

"Good, that's a deal then." Bischoff said and continued his way to his office.

Amy looked once again at Dawn, who looked like she would immediately run out of the building and never come back.

"See you on the ring, Dawn Marie." She said to her and turned to follow Jeff, who came with her to womens lockerroom door.

"Are you sure about this, Amy?" Jeff looked at her seriously. "I have no doubt, that you wouldn't win Dawn, but Matt can intervene somehow to the match."

"It came to my mind too. I guess Matt will do his best,that I would be fired." She answered thoughtfully. "But I have you all."

"You are like sister to me, Ames. But I think, that I can't intervene despite Matt would…He is my brother after all." Jeff said looking worriedly at her. "And Adam isn't here."

"I understand your point. Don't worry, I will come up to something." Amy said to him at the same time when she opened the lockerroom door and stepped in.

Amy sat sighing heavily to bench and got questioning looks from Stacy, Christy and Lilian.

"Is something wrong?" Lilian sat next to her.

"Well, not really. I just agreed that I'll have you're fired match with Dawn Marie tonight." Amy answered.

"Really?" Lilian watched at redhead amazed. "Because of Matt?"

"Well, not really. Dawn just was smart mouthing to me just a moment ago and I attacked her. Just then Bischoff happened to come and when he succested it, we both agreed." Amy explained.

"Don't worry, you can win Dawn and I believe you do. Then we'll get rid of that woman as well." Lilian comforted her.

"Yeah, probably you're right…" Amy hesitated a bit. "But if Matt intervenes..."

"Don't worry, and Jeff is here."

"He just said to me, that probably he can't help me because of Matt." Amy answered.

"Well, Shawn is here anyway" Lilian grinned." You two are together again, so it will be expected, that he will come help you, if it is necessary."

"Lilian…" Amy glanced warningly towards Christy and Stacy.

"No worries, Amy. We know that you are together again. Randy told us, we haven't told about it to anyone. And we think it's awesome, you are so cute together." Stacy smiled.

Jeff hesitated a moment behind lockerroom door, which belonged to Shawn, RVD and Jericho. He thought that Shawn should know about Amys match before it actually started, and he knew that she would not herself tell about it. Before he had time to knock, the door opened and Chris Jericho stepped out of the room.

"Chris, is Shawn inside?"

Canadian nodded and called him. Shawn came to the door and when he saw Jeff , he looked at him questioningly.

"I just tought to tell you, that Amy has You're Fired without disqualification match agaist Dawn Marie tonight." Jeff blurred out and looked how different emotions changed in Shawns face before he andwered a bit hoarse voice.

"But how is that possible? What Amy has done now?"

Jeff smiled secretly, Shawn had learned to know the redhead very well during the years they had worked together.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but Dawn annoyed Amy, who attacked her and then Bischoff appeared and succested the match. Amy agreed to it immediately." Jeff explained.

"Thanks Jeff, for telling me." Shawn sighed and then he went back to lockerroom.

Amys match was on the middle of the show. Before it was her time to go to ring, she went to Jeffs lockerroom, where were also Shawn, Dave, Randy and Lilian, who was just going to announce the next match, but she had time to wish luck to Amy for her match. When the petit announcer had closed the door, Shawn pulled Amy to his lap and said her with very serious face.

"Jeff told me, what happened before the show started. I just hope that you know what you are doing."

" I can win Dawn, you won't get rid of me so easily." She answered grinning a little.

"Good, that you are so sure about it. I just hope that you're right. Matt might do anything what is possible, so that you would be kicked out of the business and there is Hunter too." Shawn said worried.

"Nikki won't like this…" Dave warned. "When she watches the show and sees what is happening, you can be sure that we will both get quite a lecture. You because, you are putting your career on the line here, and I because I let you do that. And poor Shawn..." Dave turned his a bit amused gaze to Shawn, who grimaced.

"I don't even dare to think that."

"I have to go to lockerroom before my match." Amy stated and stood up from Shawns lap." Cross your finger for me."

Shawn stood up as well and hugged and kissed her.

"Be careful." He said quietly and looked when Amy left the room Randy close behind.

When Amys match started, Dave, Jeff, Stacy and Shawn were watching it at Jeffs lockerroom. Randy had disappeared somewhere and Dave had wondered it a little, but didn'tthink about it at that moment.

The match was first quite equal, but soon everyone saw that Dawn was getting tired and Amy got the advantage. In the middle of the match it happened, what everyone in the lockerroom had feared, Matt appeared to ringside. He didn't waist any time and threw the chair to Dawn Marie, who hit Amy to back and covered her. Everyone held their breath, and when Amy got her shoulder up before the referee had counted to three, mutual sigh of relief was echoing inside the lockerroom. Then Dave turned to Shawn.

"You should go help her. She can't beat both Matt and Dawn alone."

"Maybe you're right. But if Hunter and Matt guess that we are together again." Shawn answered thoughtfully.

"Forget Matt and Hunter. Amy is now most important, you don't want that she is fired, do you?" Dave snapped.

Then the door flew open and Randy ran in.

"Shawn, why you are still here? Can't you see that Amy is in trouble?" He practically yelled and continued. "Don't worry about Hunter, he can't intervene in this."

Shawn glanced at Dave, who nodded and Jeff snapped.

"Go already."

Shawn ran out of the room and Dave and Randy walked after him

When Shawn ran to ring, where Amy was already in big trouble, but she still did fight against both, Matt and Dawn. Dave and Randy stood behind the curtains. They watched how Shawn surprised Matt and Dawn and maybe a bit Amy aswell. Suddently the match was Amy and Shawn against Dawn Marie and Matt, but it didn't seem to disturb Bischoff, because he didn't come to stop the fight.

Suddently Dave remembered Hunter and glanced to Randy.

"I wonder where Hunter is?"

"I think that he is laying on his lockerroom floor wondering, that what in the earth hit on his back of the head." The younger man answered grinning and when Dave looked at his questioningly, he continued. "I happened to heard when he planned with Matt, how they will intervene in Amys match and I hit him with chair. I didn't have time to prevent Matt though, because I couldn't find him."

Dave looked at him for a moment and started to laugh.

"Good work, Randy. But you should have come to fetch me."

"I didn't have time, but it did come to my mind." Randy grinned.

They watched when Shawn did his super kick to Dawn and obstructed Matt so, that he couldn't prevent Amy, who covered Dawn Marie. When referee had counted to three, she stood up and jumped on Shawns arms despite that Matt saw that, she just didn't care about it at that moment. Then Bischoff stepped behind the curtains and said the words, which made Amy very happy.

"Dawn Marie, you are fired."

Dawn started to scream like mad woman and tried to attack Amy, who was just leaving the ring behind Shawn, she thought got out of the way, and pushed Dawn to Matt. Shawn took her arm and led her to backstage, where they saw Dave and Randy and Jeff, who was coming running towards them. When he was at their side, he took Amy to a tigh hug.

"I was scared before Shawn came to help you. And when he run out of the room, Nikki called me and shouted at the top of her lungs, didn't make me feel any better."

"Ah, Nikki called you?" Dave looked a bit amused the blue haired man.

"Yeah, she did. And I can warn both of you." Jeff looked at both, Amy and Dave. "She will call you too."

Amy went first to first aid to patch few cuts and their trainer looked at her knee, which had had quite a hard blow, but he didn't see any bigger injury on it. Then she went to lockerroom to change her clothes and watched at the same time, how Benoit was wrestling against Hunter on last match of that evening. Suddently Dave appeared to the ringside. Amy wasn't surprised though, because she knew that it would happen. Dave grinned mockingly to Hunter when Benoit took him on painful sharpshooter. After the match Dave got to the ring and did Batista Bomb to Hunter while Benoit celebrated his win.

After the show Amy, Shawn, Jeff and Lilian were leaving the arena, when Shawn lifted Amy up to his arms.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" She giggled. "I can walk by my self."

"You injured your knee, it is better that you don't strain it." He answered when he carried her to the parking place.

"I didn't injure it so badly. I can walk."

"Amy, don't argue. Just enjoy when that kind of handsome man is carrying you." Lilian giggled reseiving a glance from Jeff.

"And I want to carry you. To celebrate your win over Dawn." Shawn stated.

"We can celebrate it in hotel also…" Amy laughed.

"So we will do."

Shawn let her down when they were by the car. When they were pulling out of the parking place, Amys mobile chirped and when she saw the name which was blinking on the display, she sighed and answered then.

"Hey, Nikki."

"Amy Dumas, what the hell were you thinking?" Came the fierce voice of Nicolette from the other side of the line so loud, that Shawn who sat next to Amy, began smile widely. Amy sighed for the second time and started to calm her angry sister down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Matt and Hunter seemed to be really surprised, when they figured out, that Amy and Shawn seemed to be together again and in fact had been for some time. Matt was even more angry to Amy, because she caused that Dawn Marie was sacked, and he thought that he would get even with her somehow, maybe already on the next show. That didn't happen anyway, because her knee did swell up a little and she had to take break from two next shows. Nicolette wasn't angry to Amy for long, she just expressed her worries about what Amy had done.

Dave had come to show and gave a silent sigh, when he saw Victoria coming towards him. She had showed an unnatural interest towards him in two last shows. Dave had suspicions, that Hunter had asked her to help him concerning Dave. Probably Hunter had noticed that Amy had no intentions to do anything to make him and Nicolette to split up.

"Dave!" Victoria called him with a seducing voice.

"Yes, Victoria?" Dave sighed, he just wanted to get away from her.

"I hope that you'll win Randy today." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Well, we'll see that on the ring. And it isn't a title match."

"But you are so much stronger than Randy and much more handsome."

Dave laughed a bit, she really tried her best.

"Well, we have a little size difference." He answered avoidingly.

"You will win him." She took a small breath. "Have you plans for tonight, after the show?"

"Why?" Dave raised his eyebrows wondering, that where she was going with this.

"I thought that we could go for a drink and have some fun."

Now Dave was sure that Hunter was behind this, because she had never before showed this kind of interest towards him.

"Victoria, I have a girlfriend." He said sternly.

"Yes, but Nicolette isn't here now. And I can't understand, what you see in that Amys sister, she is just like her sister, nothing special."

Daves eyes darkened of anger, but she didn't notice that.

"She is the right one for me. No one can replace her." He had difficulties to keep his voice under control, so that he wouldn't start to yell. "And she is coming back to work in three days."

For his relief Dave saw then Shawn, who was leaning against the wall nearby and looked amused.

"Now excuse me, Victoria. I have to talk to Shawn." He said leaving her stand middle of the corridor.

"I think Victoria may have crush on you. She has been buzzing around you like a fly during last week." Shawn grinned a little when Dave came to him.

"I think that this crush is Hunters command." Dave answered dryly.

"So do I. Specially when every woman knows, that there is no coming between you and Nikki." Dave just nodded and asked then.

"How's Amys knee?"

"It is fine already. We'll get both Dumas girls back already for next show." Shawn answered.

"Yeah, fortunately." Dave sighed, because he missed Nicolette and haven't seen her for a couple of weeks.

The show went fine, though Dave had hard time avoiding Victoria, who was still every where he went, and it seemed that she did really her best to get Dave to herself. Shawn and Randy watched amused his sweating with her, until after the show Lilian decided to speak to her.

"I have something to say to you, Victoria." She stopped her on the corridor and continued, when she looked her questioningly." I don't know what you have heard, but leave Dave alone. He doesn't care about other women than Nikki."

"This isn't your business." Victoria answered.

"If you are trying to mess with their relationship, it becomes my business. Stay far away from Dave." Lilian started to get angry, because she was annoyed of her attitude.

"He deserves a real woman, not some whining trainer."

"He has found the real woman already. And that isn't you, Victoria." Lilian said sternly and when she saw Jeff coming out of his lockerroom she went to him.

Nicolette was already coming back to work and she was happy about that. She felt that just sitting in home was driving her crazy, and she had nothing to do there. Shawn had told her something, what was difficult not to tell to the whole world, but she had promised not to tell anyone. She knew that it would be really difficult not to tell about it to Amy, but Shawn would be very angry, if she would blur it out. She just hoped that Shawn would carry out his plan soon enough, because Amy would notice quite quickly, that her sister was hiding something from her.

"So Nikki, is it nice to be back?" Adam asked when they were sitting at hotel bar a night before the show. On the next day Nicolette would be back in work after her sick leave and she was happy about it, thought her arm wasn't still in total function and she would need some help.

"Of course, it is great to be back!" She answered excitement in her voice.

"Have Dave and Amy told you, how things with Hunter and Matt are going forward?"

"They have told me something, but after Dawn got fired there has been quite peaceful. Though I heard that Matt is now really, really pissed to Amy." Nicolette answered.

"Yes. That is true." Adam answered thoughtfully and then he changed the subject. "When Dave and Amy are coming here?"

"I'm expecting Dave to come today. Amy and Shawn are coming tomorrow."

"Oh yes, Amy did say that she'll be at Shawns place for couple of days and is coming with the same flight with him."

Nicolette, Adam and some other RAW staff spent for a while on the bar and specially Nicolette drank quite heavily. At the midnight she was in that condition, that Adam and Lilian were giving worried glances towards her.

"Adam, we should get Nikki to bed. She is quite waisted and Matt is giving her death glances." Lilian stated looking to other side of the bar, where Matt was sitting.

"You're right." Adam said taking Nicolettes arm. "Come on, we have to go to bed. Are you sharing room with Dave?"

"I am." She answered.

"Has he come yet?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. But if he is, he will be pissed when he sees me like this."

Nicolette understood, that she had had too much to drink and Dave might not be so happy about it.

"Don't worry about him, he knows that also you have to sometimes let some pressure out... I'm sure he's not mad." Lilian comforted the redhead. At the same time she did wonder, that if Dave was already there, why he hadn't come to bar look for Nicolette.

Adam and Jeff took Nicolette between them and led her out of the bar Lilian close behind. Jeff knocked to Nicolettes room door, which she was now sharing with Dave. The sisters had agreed that Nicolette would share the room with Dave after she came from sick leave, when Amy would share the room with Shawn.

When Dave opened the door, he looked questioningly to men and then his eyes turned to Nicolette, who looked like would pass out on her feet in any second.

"Ah, good you are here. Nikki said that you are sharing the room." Adam said smiling a bit. "She drank a little too much at the bar, and we decided that it is better to get her to bed."

"Yeah, we are sharing the room." Dave sighed and took her to his arms. "Thanks, guys."

When Jeff closed the door, he glanced Adam.

"Dave didn't look very pleased."

"I noticed. Well, Nikki is a big girl, she will be alright." Canadian said with a serious face.

Dave carried Nicolette to bed and watched her for few seconds. He had guessed that she might be at the bar, when he didn't see her when he came to hotel. He hadn't go to the bar anyway, because he was rather tired after a long flight, which had been late for few hours.

Suddently Nicolette opened her eyes and watched straight to him.

"Ah, you are here." She said quietly.

"Yes, I am."

"Dave, don't be angry at me."

"Of course I'm not. I have no reason to be." He answered. "And I'm happy that you are here."

"Me too."

Dave helped her to undress, when she suddently said that she was feeling sick. Then she ran to toilet as fast as she could Dave close behind her. She bent top of the toilet seat and her stomach got empty while Dave was holding her hair out of the way and stoke her back gently with his other hand.

Dave gave out a silent sigh, when he saw that Nicolette had finally fallen asleep. He hoped that Victoria would let him be now when Nicolette was back in work. If she would somehow heard about this 'interest' what Victoria had been showing, the hell would been let loose. Dave knew that he could make things clear to her, what really was going on, but poor Victoria might still get some yelling from the redhead.

And then there was that, what they had agreed with Shawn. Shawn had told about his plan to Nicolette, because he needed a little of her help, but either of the sisters had no clue about Daves intentions. He had agreed with Shawn also, that Shawn would make his move first. Dave just hoped that it would happen soon, because he wasn't sure if he had patience to wait very long.

* * *

_So, Shawn and Dave are planning something... I guess it isn't so hard to figure out. But stay tuned!_

_Oh yeah, thanks for reviews!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

On the next day Nicolette woke up with a killer headache. When she felt movement next to her, she turned her head carefully and met Daves serious, brown eyes.

"How are you?" He asked quietly.

"Well, I don't feel like I would be on the top of the world." She grimaced.

Dave stood up and smiled to himself, when he felt her eyes in his back at the same time when he went to bathroom. He came soon back to bedroom with a class of water and painkillers and gave those to Nicolette.

"Thanks, honey." She smiled weakly when she took the class and pills.

While Dave was on shower, Nicolette tried to think hard, that had she said or done something at night, what would have made him so serious, but she couldn't get anything like that to her mind. When Dave came from the shower all wet and only a towel around him, Nicolette licked her lips and he saw it.

"Do you like what you see?" He had to smile to her admiring expression.

"Oh, yes" She yelled and grimaced then, because her head hurt. Then she stood up and went to bathroom.

After the breakfast they went to Jeff and Adams room, where they met Lilian as well. All three asked, that how Nicolette was doing, and they were all grinning widely. She just rolled her eyes as an answer. When they had talked for a while, Nicolettes mobile peeped and she saw that Shawn had sent her a message, that he and Amy were on the hotel.

"Okay, Shawn and Amy are here. I'll go see them." She stated looking at Dave. "Are you coming?"

He nodded and followed her when she went to knock on her sisters and Shawns door. When Amy opened the door, Nicolette took her to tight hug.

"Hey, sis. How are you? How's your knee?"

"I'm just fine and my knee is healed totally. How's your arm?" Amy answered when her sister let her go.

"It's not quite like before yet, and I'll need some help in work, but it is almost totally healed." She grimaced a little.

Nicolette and Dave entered the room and she had to smile, when she looked at Amy. She was so happy about that what Shawn was planning and it was very difficult to cover up. She was happy that Shawn had told Dave, so she had someone to talk about that. When they had talked a while, Dave turned to Amy.

"Do you want to come to gym? I thought that I'll take a short exercise before the show."

"Actually, why not?" Amy answered and didn't see the relieft glances between Nicolette and Shawn. She looked at Shawn. "Are you coming too?"

"I think I'll pass this time. But you can go with Dave." He answered maybe a bit too excited tone of voice. Amy didn't pay attention to it anyway.

Dave and Amy agreed that they'll meet downstairs and when Nicolette and Dave left the room, Shawn winked her.

Soon after Amy had gone to gym with Dave, Shawn knocked on Daves and Nicolettes door. When she opened it, Shawn asked smiling.

"Are you ready to go do some shopping?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "Wait, I'll get my purse."

They went to Shawns car and drove to town. They had walked few steps on the mainstreet, when Shawn stood infront jewellers shop.

"That ring looks nice. Do you think that Amy would like it?" When Nicolette had nodded smiling widely, he added. "Let's go inside. We don't have much time, if we want to be back in hotel, when Dave and Amy come back from gym."

They entered the jewellers and asked to see the ring, which they had seen in display window.

"It is really beautiful." Nicolette said, when she held in her hand a thin golden ring, which held a small blue stone. "I think you should buy it."

"Do you want to try it?" Sales woman asked looking her eyes glowing to Nicolette. She and Shawn laughed a little.

"Actually it's not for me." Nicolette said and looked then Shawn. "But if it fits my finger, I'm sure it fits Amy. Our fingers are quite similar size."

Shawn nodded and Nicolette put the ring in her finger, that fit perfectly.

"You think that I should take it?" Shawn made sure, when Nicolette had given the ring back to sales woman.

"Absolutely."

Shawn took his wallet and paid the ring. When the sales woman had wrapped it up, she gave it to Shawn and they left the shop. When they were back on the car, Nicolette looked at him.

"Are you going to do it tonight?"

"Yes."

"Amy will be so surprised and happy." She said smiling widely.

When Shawn started the car, he thought that Nicolette had no idea, how surprised and probably happy she would be on the very next day.

When Shawn and Nicolette returned to hotel, they were on their rooms five minutes before Amy and Dave came back from gym. Dave entered the room and saw his girlfriend sitting on couch and she looked very pleased.

"So, did you do your shopping?"

"Yes. We found a really beautiful ring. You'll see it tomorrow, I guess. Shawn said that he will propose Amy tonight."

Dave gave a secret sigh of relief, he was glad that Shawn had decided to do it already now, otherwise Dave wouldn't have the patience to wait that he could surprise his own girlfriend.

Dave and Nicolette spent few hours together watching TV before they had to leave to show. They went there together with Amy and Shawn. Before the sisters entered the arena behind the men, Amy asked Nicolette.

"Have you noticed, if Shawn in planning something?"

Nicolette swallowed a little and chose her words carefully.

"I haven't notice anything… Are you sure?"

"He has been acting weird for few days, so I thought that he is planning something."

"If he is just worried about Matt and Hunter. And he does have a triple threat match against Dave and Hunter on the next show. Maybe he is thinking that."

"Yeah, maybe that is it." Amy said thoughtfully. "But you and Dave do know that he has no actual interest to take the belt from Dave, don't you? He just wants to kick Hunters ass once again."

"Of course I know that. And if he takes his belt, he knows that I will not want to see him ever again." Nicolette answered grinning a little, getting a amused glance from Shawn, who had heard her last comment.

Nicolette went to the first aid room and agreed with the man, who had been covering her while she was on leave, on what they both would do. Then started her working day again. She mainly taped knees and ankles and cleaned some cuts. In the middle of the show Victoria entered the room when Nicolette had just taped Randys elbow. She started to clean the cut in her hand, when the blackhaired woman said.

"Seems like Dave had began to loose interest in you."

Nicolette lifted her eyes to woman and looked confused, at the same time Randy let out some kind of snort.

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me for a drink with him at our last show, but I said no." Victoria answered.

"I'm sure that you misunderstood it." Nicolette said standing up.

"That couldn't been misunderstood." She said evil grin in her face. "And I don't wonder at all, that he is interested of me. I am a diva and you are just backstage staff."

"I heard that it was totally different way. Dave said no to you and drinks together." Randy intervened when he saw, that Nicolette wasn't sure should she believe her or not.

Nicolette stared at her and didn't believe her ears. She knew deep inside that Dave wasn't interest of Victoria, but she felt, that she should hear it from himself. She turned and ran out of the room leaving Randy and evilly smiling Victoria to watch after her.

"You are a bitch, Victoria." Randy barked before he left the room.

Nicolette banged Daves lockerroom door and when he opened it, she hissed.

"I heard an interesting thing a moment ago from Victoria."

He sighed and pulled her to room. Shawn who shared the lockerroom with Dave, looked at them amused.

"Ah, Victoria told you about her attempt to hit Dave."

Nicolette glanced at longhaired man wondering a little his words.

"What do you mean, her attempt to hit Dave? She said that Dave had came on to her. Though in the other hand, Randy said…" She paused to take a breath and Dave got the change to explain.

"It is like Shawn said. Victoria asked me for a drink with her on the last show and I said no. I told her that I have a girlfriend, who I love very much."

Dave smiled a little when he saw her expression come softer.

"For real?"

"For real." Dave laughed a little. "And I will show it to you very soon."

When he a little warning glance from Shawn, he tought that he had said too much, but didn't care about it so much.

"Oh, you will?" Now she had a seductive smile on her lips. "What have you planned? A romantic dinner? Movie? Driving in moonlight? Trip to Disneyland?"

Shawn and Dave bursted to laugher.

"You will see soon." Dave answered. "Shouldn't you go back to work?"

Nicolette stretched to give him a kiss and then she ran out of the room.

"We will both have hands full with girls." Shawn stated laughing, when the door had closed after Nicolette.

"It looks like it." Dave grinned.

"Adam, you should be more careful, when you wrestle with Jeff. He is so much smaller than you." Nicolette grinned at Canadian after the last match of the night. Adam had been a bit careless when he had hit Jeffs head, and the bluehaired man had come to first aid his forehead bleeding. Jeff grimaced because it stinged, when she cleaned the cut.

"The day will come when I kick your ass, Copeland." Jeff stated.

"What ever you say, Hardy." The Canadian grinned.

"Hey, Nikki. Are you and Dave coming out with us tonight?" Jeff turned to her.

"Yeah, I think we are."

"What about Shawn and Ames? Should we ask them?" Adam asked.

"No!" Nicolette cried out and got some weird glances from Adam and Jeff. "I mean... They have plans already. Yes, they have plans for this night." She tried to cover her words without so good success.

"Plans? What plans? I haven't heard anything." Jeff looked at her.

"I can't tell you, I promised that I won't tell anyone." She sighed. Then first aid room door opened and Dave came in. Nicolette gave a sigh of relief, because she didn't want – and couldn't – tell what Shawn had planned.

"Are you ready to go soon?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, can you just help me get my things together."

Dave helped her and then they drove together to the hotel.

Nicolette and Dave were ready to go to club with others, though Nicolette was first planning that they would spend a peaceful night together, but she was so excited about the fact that Shawn would ask her sister to marry him on that night, that she decided to go out with Dave and others. Though she wasn't going to drink on that night, last night had been enough.

When Nicolette and Dave were getting ready to go to club, Shawn and Amy arrivedto a restaurant, where they had a t reservation. Amy was surprised, when they were led to a private room. For Amys point of view Shawn acted a bit strange, but she didn't pay so much attention to it. The main thing was that she was with a man she loved. They had a nice dinner and just when they had their deserts, Shawn took her hand.

"Amy, you know that I love you so much."

Amy didn't say anything, she was so concentrated on that she still actually would keep breathing. Shawn put his other hand to his pocket and put a small parcel to the table. Amy looked first at the parcel and then Shawn.

"Amy Christine Dumas, will you give me the priviledge to marry you?"

Amy felt like she would pass out immediately. She just started at the man who was waiting for her answer.

* * *

_So, there will be some ass kicking again in the next chapter..._


	19. Chapter 19

_I don't own anyone else but Nicolette._

_Thanks for reviews!_

**

* * *

Chapter 19 **

"Shawn…I..." Amy took a deep breath. "Yes, I will marry you."

A big smile came to his face and he bent over the table to give a kiss. Then he gave the parcel to Amy, who opened it and gasped of wonder, when she saw the engagement ring. Shawn took it from her and put it in her left ring finger.

"Shawn, I don't know what to say…" Amy looked at his eyes. "This is so beautiful."

"You don't have to say anything." He stated when he saw that her eyes were shining.

They sat at restaurant for a moment still and then they went back to hotel.

On the next morning before Nicolette and Dave went to airport, they knocked on Amy and Shawns door. When he opened the door, Nicolette jumped on his neck surprising him totally.

"Hey Nikki, don't harass my husband to be." Amy laughed looking at her sister from the couch and Nicolette lounged to hug her. Dave stood with Shawn behind the couch and both laughed on her excitement.

"Ring, ring, let me see the ring!" Nicolette tugged Amys left hand.

"I thought that you might know something about this before hand. You just couldn't warn me." Amy laughed streching her left hand.

"But, this isn't…" Nicolette started a bit confused, when she the ring on Amys finger. That ring wasn't the one which Shawn bought.

"I guess you mean this." Dave interrupted her and took a box from his pocket.

Nicolette stood up amazed look on her face and glanced to Amy, who was smiling widely. Then she looked at Shawn, who smiled even more widely, if possible. At last she turned to Dave, who had taken the ring out of the box and Nicolette saw that it was the one, which she had been buying with Shawn.

"Dave? What…" She started and closed then her mouth, she just couldn't say anything when she saw the expression in his brown eyes.

"Nicolette Louise Dumas, will you marry me?"

Nicolette just stared at him speechless, she hadn't really been expecting this. She was still so dizzy about the fact that her sister had engaged with Shawn, and now Dave was asking her to marry him. That was almost too much.

Dave watched a little worried at the woman, who had astonished look on her face.He was afraid that he had proposed her too early, because they had known each others only about six months. Though they had been together almost all that time, it was still different thing than in Amys and Shawns case, who had known each others for years. He noticed that also Shawn and Amy were looking at Nicolette waiting for her answer.

"This isn't same thing as trip to Disneyland, but…"

"Dave." Nicolette interrupted him, when she had finally her ability to speak back, a smile came to her face."Yes, I will marry you."

Now it was his turn to stare her. A scream from Amy got his thoughts together though. Amy jumped up from couch to hug her sister and both women laughed and cried at the same time.

"Gosh, they are totally hysterical." Shawn stated glancing to Dave, who had no time to answer, because Nicolette jumped on his neck and gave him a long kiss. When she finally let Dave go, he took her left hand put the ring in her ring finger. Nicolette looked at it eyes glowing.

"This is so beautiful."

"Yes, Shawn told me that you had laid your eyes on it when you were buying it. " Dave smiled to her questioning look. "Actually I had bought the ring which Shawn gave to Amy, for you. But Shawn told me that you had looked at that ring your eyes glowing, so we changed. Maybe that one is more like your style."

"Thanks, Dave." Nicolette gave him a hug.

"No, thank you. For that you are here, with me." Dave said seriously.

When they were leaving to airport, Nicolette saw Jeff talking with Amy and Shawn. When the blue head saw Nicolette and Dave coming out of the elevator, he ran to them and literally jumped on Nicolette so, that they both fell down on the floor.

"Jeffrey Hardy, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" Nicolette puffed under Jeff, who had somehow managed put his arms around her before falling and was now squeezing her.

"I'm so happy for you and Amy. Shawn and Dave are lucky bastards." Jeff said excited.

"I bet you didn't try to kill her anyway." Nicolette said dryly. "Now, get off, my back hurts!"

Jeff managed to get up and then Dave helped Nicolette up, he was laughing almost his head off though.

"Congrats, Nikki." Jeff hugged her again.

"Thanks." She smiled streching her back. "But don't ever do anything like that again."

The two next days before the show were like a whirl wind for both of the couples. Everyone congratuated them and asked to see rings in Amys and Nicolettes finger. Girls mother called both of them and started already planning weddings, which made girls laugh. They hadn't even though actual weddings yet.

It is maybe needless to say, that when Hunter and Matt heard that both Dumas' sisters were engaged they huffed and puffed against it, but nobody took it seriously.

Dave had a triple threat match against Hunter and Shawn and his thoughts were quite occupied with that. He was above all worried about Hunter, because that man was obsessed about the world heavyweight title and could do anything. Dave and Shawn hadn't agreed any tactics against Hunter, in that match each of them would wrestle for only themselves. Shawn was dangerous, Dave knew that, but backstage politics might prevent he to win. And that politics was same as Amy and Nicolette, either of them wouldn't forgive Shawn if he should win, not even Amy.

On the night when the triple threat match was, Nicolette went to the arena before others and sat in first aid room in silence. When she heard that others were coming to arena, she started to put the room ready. Amy came to see her just before show started and Nicolette saw that she was excited about the main event of the night too. Nicolette tried to concentrate on her job, but didn't succeed so well on that. She was glad that the medics were there too.

When the last match of the evening started, Nicolette, Amy, Jeff, Adam, Stacy and Randy gathered to watch it from the monitor, which was in the first aid room. Lilian was naturally sitting on the ring side.

When the match started all three men were hitting what ever moved. Dave got very soon a change Batista Bomb Hunter, but Shawn intervened. They were all hitting each others like mad men, but then suddently Dave backed to corner and a small smile came to his face. He nodded hardly visibly, when Shawn glanced at him and then he speared Hunter causing him to fall off the ring. Shawn tried to do Sweet Chin Music to Dave, but he caught his foot and practically threw Shawn to mat. Dave covered him, but he got his shoulder up.

"Look out, Dave!" Echoed the yells in the first aid room, when they saw that Hunter was getting back to ring sledgehammer on his hand and Dave didn't notice him.

Shawn saw Hunter coming back to ring and after hesitating few seconds, he took a grip of Daves arm and pulled him so fiercely that the big man fell down just before the sledgehammer would have hit his back. Dave was quickly up and took the sledgehammer throwing it out of the ring. Then he backed again to the corner and let Shawn to deal with Hunter for a moment. When Hunter managed to throw Shawn out of the ring, Dave was back on the action again. Shawn got back to the ring and started slapping Daves chest, he beared it only short time and pushed Shawn agaist Hunter, who was just getting up from mat. Shawn turned to him and did same to him as he had done to Dave just seconds before. Match was long and all three men started to be careless, because they began to get tired. After Shawn had tried his super kick on Hunter without a success, Dave managed to do a spine buster to him. Then he turned fast to Hunter and did same to him. Then he got ready to Batista Bomb Hunter and finally managed to do it. Then he covered Hunter and got the win. Shawn lied on the mat and smiled secretly. After Dave had got his belt from the referee, he helped Shawn up and they shaked hands.

In first aid room Nicolette was screaming out of happiness. Amy had been watching closely Shawn and saw that he could have prevented Dave to get the three count, but hadn't done it. Just when Amy and Nicolette were running out of the room, Adam stopped them.

"Wait girls, looks like Bischoff has something to say."

Eric Bischoff appeared on the top of the tron and all three men in the ring stared at him.

"Seems like Batista and Michaels are now 'best buddies'" He started. "So, I have a new match for you." He kept a short pause. "Next week, on RAW. Batista and Shawn Michaels versus Triple H and... Matt Hardy!" After saying that he turned and went back to backstage leaving Dave and Shawn smiling in the ring. Hunter in the other hand didn't look too pleased.

"Matt and Hunter!" Amy screamed with her lungs off when she heard what Bischoff said.

"Well, now your men have change to kick their asses, again." Jeff stated smiling.

"Yes, but..."

"Come on, Ames. Let's go to see guys. And seems like Shawn needs some patching, as does Hunter, but medics can take care of him." Nicolette said taking her sister by her arm.

They went towards men whey came to backstage and Nicolette hugged Dave.

"It was an amazing match." She said excited.

"Yeah, and tough as a hell." Dave turned to Shawn. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. My back just hurts and I'm sore." Shawn grimaced.

Dave went to his lockerroom, when Shawn followed Amy and Nicolette to first aid.

"Great match." Adam and Jeff said in unison, when they entered the room.

"Thanks." Shawn sighed and sat on the bench.

"Shawn, why did you let Dave take the count? I saw that you weren't so dizzy as you pretented to be." Amy asked while Nicolette was making sure that Shawn was alright.

"I wanted him to win. He has more unsolved things with Hunter than I do. The main thing is that Hunter doesn't have the belt." Shawn glanced to Nicolette. "And I kicked Hunters ass."

"Yes, you did." Amy laughed.

"Hey, is Jeff here?" Lilian popped her head from the half open door.

"Yes, darling. I'm here." Jeff stood up from the bench.

"Good, let's go. We are in hurry, my parents are waiting already."

"Yes, darling." Jeff said a bit sheepishly.

"Man, you are in tight leash." Adam laughed when Jeff was on the door. He turned and showed his tongue to him.

"Very mature, Jeff. Very mature." Adam stated when the bluehead left the room.

When Dave was ready to leave he went to first aid room, where Nicolette, Amy and Shawn were waiting for him already.

"So, have you planned something for tonight?" Nicolette looked up to her fiance.

"No, I haven't. But what if we will now carry out that going to movie plan?" Dave smiled.

"Yeah, why not? Ames, Shawnie. Will you come too?"

"Shawnie?" He laughed.

"Yeah, you are soon my brother-in-law, so I can call you by different names." Nicolette giggled.

"Dave will be soon my brother-in-law." Amy grinned. "Can I call him by different names too, like Davie?"

"No, you can't." Dave answered bluntly. "So, are you coming with us, or not?"

"Yeah, we are." Both agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

_I own only Nicolette._

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter 20**

_Amy entered the house where she and Matt lived. She heard voices upstairs andt climbed up the stairs. She opened the bedroom door and stared at Matt and blonde woman who where in their bed. She was her best friend outside WWE. Then she screamed like she had never screamed before._

"Amy, Ames. Wake up." Shawn shaked her shoulder, he had woken up when woman next to him started to scream in the middle of the night.

Amy opened her eyes and stared at concerned blue eyes. She was sweaty and her heart was beating a little too fast.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "It felt so real. I thought for a second that I was living that moment again."

"What moment?" When Shawn saw the painfull expression in her eyes, he added. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's alright." Amy said quietly. "You know how my and Matt relationship ended? Well, it was like I lived it again."

"I'm sorry, honey." Shawn didn't know what else to say and then he pulled her tightly to his side.

On the morning when they woke up, Amy was still a bit shaky and Shawn gave her worried glances. Shawn and Dave had both day off from the show, but Dave had a appearance in the ring, though he didn't have a match. Amy, Nicolette and Lilian went all together shopping, after their men all had bailed laughing, that they would just get more grey hairs, if they would come too.

Amy saw Matt just when she was going to her and Shawns room after shopping. She had no change to pass him without seeing, so she just walked towards him and when she was passing him, Matt stopped her.

"So, I and Hunter will have a match against Shawn and Dave."

"I know." Amy snapped and tried to carry on her way, but Matt was holding her arm.

"We will beat both of them to bloody pulp. You'll not recognize them after that."

"So do you think, but I think that it is other way around."

"We have some aces in our sleeves." Matt looked vicious.

Amy got a little worried, but managed to hide it from Matt.

"So do we." That wasn't true, but Amy wanted him to know, that they would do everything so that Dave and Shawn would be successful in that match.

When they went to arena, Amy went to women lockerroom, when Dave and Shawn followed Nicolette to first aid room.

"Alright, if you two are going to spend the whole show here, just stay out of my way." She said when she started to get the room ready.

"Yes." Shawn and Dave said both a bit sheepish way.

"You are good boys." She grinned when Shawn helped her lifting a box. "Specially you, Shawn."

"Am I not so good boy?" Dave laughed.

"Oh, yes you are." Nicolette grinned. "Though I don't see you helping."

"What can I do?"

"Just let me do my job without distraction." She answered when she heard knock on the door. "If that is just possible... Ah, hey Chris."

She let Chris Benoit in and taped his ankle while Dave and Shawn were talking about Daves appearance in the ring.

They watched Amys match and quite soon after Amys win Jeff popped his head to room.

"Guys, is Amy here?"

"No, isn't she in her lockerroom?" Nicolette turned to him.

"No. Stacy said that she had took a fast shower and then she had ran somewhere." Jeff explained.

"Where could she be?" Nicolette looked at Shawn, who just shrugged.

Then Adam came running to the room.

"Shawn, good you are here." Adam yelled. "I saw Amy just entering Matts lockerroom."

Nicolette dropped the scissors, which she was holding, Dave just stared at Adam and Shawn jumped up.

"God, she will beat him to death."

"And you are sorry about that?" Adam glared at him.

"No. But there might be consiquences." Shawn said running out of the room Adam and Jeff after him.

When Shawn, Adam and Jeff were at Matt's lockerroom door, they heard a loud screaming and cursing and ran in the room, only to see Matt laying on floor Amy top of him yanking his hair. All three men started to laugh and Matt glared at them.

"Take this mad woman off me."

"I don't know, Matt. I like what I see at this moment." Adam grinned. But then he went to them and took Amys arm.

"Come on. There's not time for that now."

He couldn't get the enraged woman away thought, so Shawn wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her off with force.

"Let me go!" Amy screamed in fury. "I want to kick him and beat him and..."

"Calm down, Ames." Shawn said forcing her out of the room. Then he took her arm and led her to first aid room, where Nicolette was just patching Randy.

"What did she do now?" She sighed.

"When we got to Matts room, she was on top of him yanking his hair and screaming like crazy." Shawn laughed.

"We should have seen that coming." Nicolette muttered.

"Yeah, you are right." Shawn answered grinning a little, when Amy gave death glares to everyone who were on the room.

"You, stay here." Shawn said then forcing Amy to sit on the bench and he left the room.

Amy helped Nicolette for the rest of the show and she was quite calm when show was over.

When they got back to hotel Amy wanted to go to bar and because Shawn refused to come with her, she went to ask Nicolette, who came happily. So they got the change to do some 'girl talking' also.

They ordered their drinks Nicolette stated grinning.

"So, you will be soon mrs. Hickenbottom."

"Hickenbottom..." Amy echoed making her sister to laugh to her horrified expression.

"You did know that his real last name is Hickenbottom, didn't you?"

"Yes, but Amy Hickenbottom..."

"It sounds good, don't you think?" Nicolette laughed.

"I think I'll keep my own name." Amy said dryly.

"We'll see what Shawn has to say to that."

"Well, it's good for you to say, Bautista isn't bad name. But Hickenbottom..." Amy hadn't tought about Shawns real lastname, and when Nicolette mentioned it, she really started to think, that maybe she should keep her own name.

"Yeah, Bautista sounds quite good." Nicolette giggled. "But maybe it is too early to think our new names."

"Hey girls. What's up?" Jeff and Lilian had come to the bar also.

"Ah, Jeff. Nothing much. We are just thinking about her new name, in case she marries Shawn." Nicolette grinned nodding towards Amy, who just glared at her.

"Oh yes, she will be Hickenbottom, isn't she?" Jeff grinned.

"I'm absolutely going to keep my own name." Amy muttered.

All three started laugh and then Lilian asked.

"So, have you decided wedding dates already?"

"No. Maybe it's too early to think that yet." Nicolette answered. "And I think we should talk about it with guys too. You know, they have to be there also."

"Yes, that is the meaning of weddings, that actual groom is there too." Lilian laughed.

"So, what about you and Jeff? When the bluehair is going to propose you?" Amy looked at both of them.

"I can't see that happen anytime soon." Lilian grinned. "Though my parents did like him."

"Yes, we haven't talked about it all." Jeff muttered.

"But Shawn and Dave didn't actually talk to us about it. They did it spontaneusly." Amy smiled. "Wouldn't it be nice to surprise Lilian?"

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Jeff didn't seem to be too comfortable with the subject, so Nicolette decided to do him a favour for this time.

"So, what do you think about next shows main event, Dave and Shawn versus Trips and Matt?"

"It will be tough match." Jeff said thoughfully.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for reviews! Love those..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

Nicolette and Dave flew straight to the next show town together, when Amy went to Shawns home, because they had few days off before the next show. Nicolette had to do some dress shopping, because Randy was going to marry his long time girlfriend Samantha in three weeks, and she had nothing to wear in their wedding. Nicolette and Dave had a minor argue about what they should buy them as a wedding present and finally they decided, that they would buy something together with Amy and Shawn.

They didn't talk anything about their own weddings, and Nicolette was still a bit overwhelmed about what had happened. Dave didn't want to rush her to anything and they let that subject to be, at least for that moment. But they had agreed that Nicolette would move to DC, when she just would have time to arrange the move.

Shawn and Amy in the otherhand talked about getting married, but they didn't make any permanent decisions yet. Amy met Shawns son Cameron and daugher Cheyenne, and both liked the sparky redhead from the first seeing. Also Amy liked them and she adored children anyway.

Amy and Shawn came to their hotel on that morning when the show was. When Nicolette went to see her sister and Shawn, Amy seemed a bit concerned.

"What's wrong?" Nicolette looked at her with a questioning expression.

"I'm not sure." Amy sighed. "I'm just a bit worried about this nights match. Matt said that they have something on their sleeves."

"That does sound a bit concerning. But I'm sure that Shawn and Dave can handle it, what ever it is." Nicolette sounded confident, but she was still a bit worried, she just didn't want to show it to her sister.

"I hope that you are right."

"So, did you meet Shawns kids?" Nicolette changed the subject.

"Yes, I did. They are great and Cheyenne is so cute." Amy smiled widely.

Nicolette spoke with Amy and Shawn for a moment still before she went back to her and Daves room.

Dave and Nicolette drove together to the arena, where show was on that night. Amy had the first match on that night, after that she went to first aid room. She had a small cut on her arm and while Nicolette was patching it, she stated.

"Nikki, you are worried about the main event also, aren't you?"

"Yes, I actually am." Nicolette sighed. "I don't trust Matt and I certainly don't trust Hunter. They are up to something."

"You are right. Randy told me that he had seen Matt sneaking around my lockerroom door, before I and Shawn came, but he didn't know exactly what Matt was doing there." Amy answered.

"That does sound suspicious." Nicolette answered.

After Amy had left the first aid room, she knocked to lockerroom door, which Jeff and Adam shared. She popped her head in and looked to Jeff.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She glanced to Adam. "In private?"

"Sure. Where?" Jeff wondered that what she had in mind.

"In my lockerroom."

"Yeah, wait a sec."

When Jeff and Amy had gone, Adam thought that those two were up to something. He grinned slightly, Hunter and Matt might learn quite a lesson on that night. He just hoped that it wasn't other way around. He thought that maybe he had done the right thing by telling Jeff that, when he had arrived to arena, he was sure that he had seen Dawn Marie.

A while before their match started, Dave came to see Nicolette and she gave him a tight hug.

"Be careful there, both you and Shawn." She said with a serious face.

"We will be, don't worry." Dave stroke her cheek gently. "I love you."

With that he left the room and Nicolette sighed looking after him. Before Daves and Shawns match started, Randy came to see Nicolette. He had taken quite a beating from Gene Snitsky and Nicolette had a lot patching in him. When she was doing that, Adam came to first aid room.

"Have you seen Amy or Jeff?"

"No, I haven't." Nicolette watched him questioningly.

"I can't find them anywhere. Dave and Shawn are going to ring in two minutes." Adam looked worried.

Nicolette, Adam and Randy watched in first aid room, when Dave and Shawn went to ring. When Matts entrance theme started, Nicolette couldn't believe her eyes.

"What the hell? What Dawn Marie is doing there with Matt?"

"Beats me." Adam answered. "Though I saw her before the show started. And told Jeff about it."

"Why didn't you tell me? Does Amy know about this?"

"I guess Jeff told her."

"But what about Dave and Shawn? They didn't know about this." Nicolette was a little worried.

"They do now." Randy said dryly.

"This match will end in bloody mess." Adam stated, when he saw Hunter and Ric Flair approached the ring.

"You are right. And not in Daves and Shawns favour." Randy said.

"We.. You have to do something." Nicolette was very nervous and scared for Shawn and Dave.

"I wonder... Maybe this is the reason you didn't find Amy and Jeff." Randy looked thoughfully at Adam.

"Might be. Maybe they have some plan..."

Dave and Shawn watched in a maze when Matt got to the ring with Dawn Marie. They had no idea, that she would be there. They hadn't heard that she would been resigned after she lost to Amy. They had anticipated that Ric would be in ring side and when Motorhead song hit the arena, Dave and Shawn saw that they were right. Match started with a speed after Dawn and Ric had got off the ring and Shawn started getting Matt against him. They were very equal, though Shawn glanced towards Dawn and Ric once in a while, as did Dave in their corner. Then Matt got the advantage and isolated Shawn on his and Hunters corner. Hunter was mugging Shawn when Ric took referees attention. Matt tagged Hunter in and he was beating Shawn until he managed to tag Dave. Then the situation changed for their favour again. They were wrestling for a while without intervenes from Ric or Dawn, but when Shawn was ready to do spinebuster to Matt, Dawn pushed him from ringside so, that he fell and failed on his attempt. Matt got the advantage then, but Dave was able to prevent his Twist of Fate attempt. Then Hunter got to ring and started beating Dave, when Matt was hitting Shawn. Dawn and Ric joined them. He went to help Hunter and she went on Matts aid.

In the first aid room Nicolette looked to Adam and Randy.

"This looks really bad." She sounded very worried.

"Yeah, it does. Shawn and Dave have really their hand full." Adam stated. "Come on, Shawn!" He yelled, when Hunter covered Shawn, but Dave came to his partners help before the referee had counted to three.

"Why the ref doesn't do anything about this?" Nicolette asked.

"This is no disqualification match." Adam stated. "Anything is allowed. I just wonder where Amy and Jeff are. I thought they would be clued to monitor..."

"Yeah, I wonder that too. Amy was a bit nervous before the match and..." Nicolette started, when he saw that Hunter got the sledgehammer from Ric. "Look out, Dave!"

Then she turned away from the monitor, because she couldn't watch what would happen next.

"Hey guys. You don't have to wonder anymore where Amy and Jeff are." Randy said smiling. "Nikki, look what is happening."

Both, Dave and Shawn were surprised, when Amy and Jeff appeared suddently to ringside. Amy pulled Dawns hair violently and hissed on the same time.

"I should have guessed, that we can't get rid of you so easily."

Dawn put a good fight against her, but Amy managed to get her out of the ring, while Jeff got in the ring. He stared his brother for a moment and when Matt did a fast attack towards him, he found himself flying out of the ring. He was up fast, though he had landed hard on floor, and got back in the ring again. Dave had used the distraction from Amy and Jeff for his advantage and managed to get the sledgehammer and threw it out of the ring. Shawn managed to do clothesline to Matt, and then he nodded slightly to Jeff, who had now advantage over his brother. Dave had his hands full with Ric and Hunter and Shawn went to help him. Shawn threw Hunter out of the ring and then he retreated to corner to take a breath. Suddently he felt a sickening pain in his left foot and realized what was the reason for it, when he turned and saw Hunter grinning evilly outside of the ring sledgehammer in his hand. Then he saw Amy hitting Hunter with a chair.

Amy had seen Hunter to take the hammer, but she wasn't fast enough and her warning scream died to her lips, when she saw Hunter hitting Shawn on the backside of the knee. She had just managed to push Dawn to steel steps and she was totally out. Amy didn't hesitate a second, when she grapped the chair and hit Hunter with it, then she ran fast to other side of the ring. Shawn took a tight grip of the ropes and tried to kick Matt, who was coming closer to him, that didn't succeed and he fell on his knees. Dave saw this and pushed Ric violently to Jeff, who threw him out of the ring and went after him. Then Dave grapped Matt, who was just beating Shawn. When Hunter had recovered from the hit, he got to ring just to realize, that Shawn managed somehow to kick him straight to the chin. After this Dave reacted fast and did a spine buster to Matt, covered him and got the three count.

When the referee and counted to three, Matt and Hunter got fast out of the ring and Hunter helped Ric up from the floor, where Jeff had been beating him. Dawn was still out of the action and Matt, who was a bit dizzy himself, lifted her up. Then they started a slow walk to backstage. When Jeff had seen that Dave got the count, he went to Amy and both of them went to help Shawn, who was laying on the mat inside the ring. Dave went to them worried expression in his face and bent down to Shawn, who was grimacing of pain.

"Did the hammer hit bad?"

"My knee hurts like hell. Help me up."

Shawn got up with the help of Dave and Jeff and they left the ring when Daves entrance music came from speakers and the audience was yelling.

When they got to backstage, Nicolette, Randy and Adam were waiting them behind the curtains. She looked at Jeff and Amy, who were both bit brused. Amy seemed alright but Jeff looked like he needed a bit care taking.

"What the hell you two were doing out there?"

"My thoughts exactly." Dave looked at them too not so happy expression in his face. "You could have been seriously injured."

"We figured that you need help, when Adam had told Jeff that Dawn Marie was here and then Ric was coming to ring side too." Amy said looking worried. "But shouldn't you help Shawn? He is injured. I'll go change clothes."

"Yeah, let's go to first aid." Nicolette turned back to her sister before she followed Adam and Dave, who helped Shawn. "You still have some explaining to do."

Nicolette looked Shawns knee and decided that he should go to hospital for x-ray, because she didn't want to take any changes, in case the knee was seriously injured. Shawn agreed to this and after Adam had got his clothes from his lockerroom, they helped him to dress up. Then Amy and Dave got back to first aid room and Dave and Adam helped Shawn to ambulance which was waiting him. Amy jumped to ambulance too and Nicolette looked at her.

"Amy..."

"I'm going with him." She said stubbornly. "Jeff can explain you why we did it."

"Alright." Nicolette sighed. "I guess we will come to hospital after I have patched Jeff."

Then the ambulance doors were closed. Nicolette and Dave watched after it, and then she turned to him.

"Is this all over now?"

"I hope so, honey. I hope so." Dave said quietly and put his arm to her shoulders, then they got back inside.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

When Nicolette and Dave got back to first aid room, Jeff was waiting for them. He had cut in his foot, but he had cleaned it himself, other cuts he had let for Nicolette to take care of.

"Well, good that you helped me at least a little." Nicolette stated, when she saw the bandage on his foot.

"You were so busy with Shawn that I decided to do something myself." He grinned. "Did Amy go to hospital with him?"

"Yeah, she did." Nicolette answered. "But now you have to tell, what you two really did on the ring."

"Isn't that obvious? We helped Dave and Shawn." He said. "Ouch, be careful. That did hurt." He gasped when Nicolette cleaned a cut in his forehead and she was a bit rough.

"That was for smart mouthing to me." She smiled sweetly.

"You have really merciless woman here, Dave." Jeff watched Dave, who was grinning. "She is just like Ames."

"I know."

"Alright, Hardy. I'm still waiting an explanation." She looked at Jeff sternly.

"Okay. When Adam told me that he had seen Dawn Marie here, I got worried." He started. "We were quite sure that Ric was on ringside as well, and then Randy told that Matt had been sneaking around Amys lockerroom door. Amy came to talk to me before I had the change to go to her."

"You should have told me or at least Dave that Dawn is here." Nicolette stated.

" I know, but I was so flustered about it myself, so it didn't even come to my mind." Jeff said. " But anyway, we watched first that what Ric and Dawn were going to do. When they got to the ring, we ran like fire behind us and got there just in the right time."

"We all saw what happened in the ring." Nicolette said. "I want to know, why you did this?"

"Like I said, Dave and Shawn needed help." Jeff sighed. "It seemed like they were the under dogs from the very beginning. We couldn't let Hunter and Matt win."

"But I'm sure that Bischoff would have done something, if it would have come too rough in the ring." Nicolette stated.

Dave let out a small snort and Jeff seemed sarcastic.

"I didn't see Bischoff anywhere near when the match started, did you Nikki?"

"No, I didn't" She answered quietly.

"You know that he will not get his hands dirty, what it comes to Shawn. He hates his guts."

"But Dave is the champ..." Nicolette tried.

"I'm not exactly best friends with Bischoff either. Though he hates Shawn more than me." Dave said.

Nicolette just nodded, she knew that very well. Then Jeff continued.

"We didn't actually have so much time to plan what we would do. We just decided to watch first do Dave and Shawn need a help and when it seemed to be the case, we ran to the ring and beat the hell out of Matt, Hunter, Ric and Dawn Marie."

"You and Amy have never been good in planning." Nicolette muttered and Dave laughed a little when he heard it. Jeff catched only few words.

"What?"

"I just said that your plans usually suck." She grinned slightly.

"Why do you think so?" Just when Jeff had asked that, the door was thrown open and Lilian rushed in.

"Jeff Hardy, here you are! What the hell you two were doing?" She was furious, because she had been very worried, when she saw Amy and Jeff getting to the ring. And she couldn't find Jeff anywhere after the match.

"Alright, you are ready now." Nicolette smiled to Jeff and looked around the room. "Everything seems to be in place here, so I guess we can go to hospital to see Shawn and Amy." She watched to Dave, who smiled and took her arm.

"You are right, we should go."

"Hey guys..." Jeff tried to get them stay, he had seen expression in Lilians face and that look didn't know good for him.

"I'll call you when we have news about Shawns knee." Nicolette watched to Lilian. "Don't be too hard on him."

"I won't. I just have some things to say." She didn't look too happy.

"Good luck, Hardy." Dave grinned before he closed the door leaving Jeff to explain his actions to his girlfriend.

Dave and Nicolette drove to the hospital where Shawn had been taken and after checking on reception, they found the room where Shawn was. Amy was just talking with him, when they entered the room.

"Hey. How are you, Shawn?" Nicolette took a chair and sat next to his bed.

"I'm having a mild concussion." Shawn answered. " And my knee tendon is injured."

"Is it bad?" Nicolette sounded a bit worried.

"It doesn't need a surgery, but walking with crutches for three or four weeks."

"Well, that is good to hear. I thought that it would be worse." Nicolette said.

"I'm happy that you were wrong." Shawn grinned slightly.

"Me too." She laughed and then she looked to her sister. "Jeff told us why you were on the ring. That was stupid, but in the other hand I'm glad that you did it."

"I know it was a little stupid, but we just couldn't let them deal with all four by themselves." Amy said.

"That was more than little stupid." Dave stated dryly.

"I'm sorry. I can't say anything else." Amy said quietly.

"I know you are." Nicolette said. "And if you ask me, you did the right thing. But I wish you had told me."

"We had no time. We knew that you were patching Randy and didn't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't been bothering. I wouldn't have stopped you, if you think so." Nicolette answered.

"Wouldn't you?" Amy was amazed, she thought that her sister would had done everything to prevent them from going to the ring.

"Yeah, wouldn't you?" Dave raised his eyebrows for Nicolette's words.

"No, I would not." She said with authority.

Dave and Nicolette stayed in hospital twenty minutes still and when they were leaving, she looked to Amy.

"Are you coming back with us?"

"I don't know..."

"Ames, just go. I will be alright and I will get out of here tomorrow." Shawn said. "And you look really tired anyway."

"You are right, I am tired." She yawed. "But I want to stay with you."

"You can come here tomorrow and we can leave together. You should really have some sleep."

"Alright. I'm coming with you." Amy said and stood up. Then she bent to give a kiss to Shawn. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not, if I see you first." Shawn grinned.

"Ha-ha. You are so funny." Amy stated dryly.

"Let's go. Don't try to make passes on cute nurses, Shawn." Nicolette winked to him smiling.

He just smiled and waived his hand, when Dave, Amy and Nicolette left the room. They drove to the hotel and there Nicolette wanted to talk with her sister, so they agreed that she would spend the night in her and Shawns room. They talked for a moment and when Nicolette saw that Amy was very tired, she succested that they would go to bed. Amy got the feeling, that there was something special, Nicolette wanted to tell her, but when she didn't say anything, Amy didn't ask about it. She knew that her sister would tell it, when she felt that was right time.

On the next morning after the call to Shawn, Amy went to hospital to pick him up. He was waiting her already at reception and then they drove to airport, where Dave, Nicolette and others were waiting for them. Shawn flew with rest of the crew to next show town, though his match there was cancelled. When they arrived to the hotel, where they spent a night, Nicolette and Amy went to do some shopping and they found a wedding present for Randy and Samantha. Dave and Shawn had agreed with them, that they could do the present shopping, specially Dave didn't want to argue over it anymore, and he knew that if he would go with two redheads, arguing wouldn't be avoided.

When sisters got back to the hotel, Matt came to them in lobby, and they both tensed.

"Amy, Nic. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I just want to say something."

"What?" Amy barked, she was still an alert.

"I just want you both know, that I'm alright with you both getting married." He said with sisters surprise. "You, Amy with Shawn and you, Nikki with Dave."

"Thanks." Nicolette said and her voice was full of surprise.

"And you can relax what it comes to me, I won't be bothering you anymore." With that he left the sisters to watch after him when he left the lobby.

"Do you believe him?" Nicolette turned to Amy.

"I'm not sure... Maybe."

Nicolette went with Amy to her and Shawn's room when she noticed that Shawn wasn't there. She had had a strange feeling after Dave had popped the question and although she said yes – and she loved him – she didn't know what to do. There was all that hustle what it came to weddings, she had seen it before and she wasn't really up to that. But she knew that it was all an excuse, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to marry a wrestler, who would be home maybe couple of days out of month. And she wasn't sure if she could handle the pressure of being mrs. Bautista. Though, one of the major reasons for this hesitation was that, what had happened with her ex boyfriend, Steven, who she was supposed to marry. But then Steven was two months in Europe in business trip and when he came back to States, his newly wed bride came with him and this bride wasn't Nicolette. That was really hard for her, but then Amy managed to lure her to work in RAW and she got fast over Steven. Only this Daves proposing brought it all back to her mind, and she had been thinking that a lot after her and Amys conversation about their last names.

"Amy, I don't know if I can do this." Nicolette looked at Amy with serious expression.

"You can't do what?" Amy asked and got worried, her sister looked so serious.

"I don't think that I can marry Dave." Nicolette said quietly.

Amy stared at her for a moment and barked then.

"What!" She had noticed that something had been bothering Nicolette, but she wasn't expecting this kind of comment from her.


	23. Chapter 23

_I own only Nicolette._

_Thanks for reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Amy couldn't believe that her sister had said that, and just stared Nicolette, who looked really sad.

"I'm not sure if I can marry him. There is so much going on..." She tried to explain.

"This freud with Hunter and Matt is over, or at least it will be soon." Amy said.

"Actually, I'm not thinking that. I actually believe what Matt said, that he won't be bothering us two anymore." Nicolette sighed. "But why we have to get married, isn't it enough that we just are together?"

"Why did you say yes to Dave then, if you feel like this?" Amy asked.

"It came so suddently... And I do love him more than anyone else, I do want to be with him."

"You just don't want to marry him." Amy stated and then a thing came to her mind, which might explain this sudden change of mind. "It's because what happened with Steven, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Nicolette admitted quietly.

"I suppose Dave doesn't know anything about what happened with him? And he doesn't know, how you feel either?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Nikki, Dave isn't Steven." Amy took her both hands on hers. "He is much more better guy. He wouldn't do anything like that. And if he would, he would regret that he was never born."

"I would never even think he would do something like that, not even close." Nicolette was a bit surprised, that Amy said that. After the proposal, she hadn't even thought that Dave would want to marry anyone else, like Steven had apparently wanted.

"You should forget Steven." Amy sighed.

" I have forgotten him, just not what he did. This isn't about him though, this is about me. I know this is wrong towards Dave, but our life is so busy. We are hardly ever home, when Dave isn't on tour, he is on the gym or in promo tour. I am busy taking care of other wrestlers, I don't know how to be a wife, Matt hates me nowadays, probably Dave is going to hate me..." Nicolette started to be a little hysterical and Amy took her a tight embrace.

"Relax, Nikki. You don't have to get married on this second, I'm sure Dave agrees to wait, if you just ask him. I doubt he is going to hate you, he loves you too much." Amy said gently. "And you are our trainer, you work with Dave almost daily basis and when you aren't on work, you are still together. And you learn to be a wife, I doubt it's too difficult with a man like Dave."

"I just don't know what to do, Amy." Nicolette looked at her sister tears in her eyes.

"You will do the right thing." Amy said.

When Nicolette left, Amy went to door with her and when she watched worried after her sister, she saw Shawn coming towards their room. She waited him, and when he was on the door, he saw immediately her worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I did told you about Nikki and Steven after Dave had proposed her, didn't I?"

When Shawn had nodded and entered the room, Amy closed the door and sighed.

"We are going to have problem concerning what Steven did. Nikki is having second thoughts about marriage."

When Amy had told Shawn what she and Nicolette had talked about, she went to see Jeff, who maybe could help her. He and Nicolette were almost as close as he and Amy, and she thought that Jeff should talk to her before she would do anything she would regret later. Jeff wasn't too pleased when Amy told him. He knew about Steven and he remembered who Nicolette had acted after he had come back from Europe. He agreed with Amy on that they should talk with Nicolette, she should realize that marriage wasn't a bad thing, when she would marry the right man.

When Nicolette went back to her and Daves room, she tried not to show Dave, that something was bothering her. She told him what Matt had said to her and Amy and that brought a wondering expression to his face.

"Do you believe him?"

"Actually I do. I think that he as tired to this freud as we are." Nicolette smiled weakly. "But I don't think that we'll be friends like before ever anymore."

"Don't worry, you have me now. Who needs Matt Hardy anyway?" Dave grinned.

"Yeah, I have you." Nicolette answered and then he went towards bedroom.

"Nikki." She turned to look Dave. "Did you find something for Randy and Samantha?"

"Yeah, we did." With that she went to bedroom closing the door behind her and leaving Dave to look after her. He had noticed that something had been bothering her for a while, but he hadn't ask anything about it. He thought that it was perharps time to do that, he had a bit bad feeling in his stomach concerning it although.

While Nicolette was taking a shower, Jeff and Amy knocked on her and Dave's door. When Dave let them in, he saw the serious expression on both faces and wondered that what was going on.

"Dave, we have to tell you something." Amy sat on the couch. "Where's Nikki?"

"She's taking a shower."

"Alright. I think she should be present, but we can tell the short version." Amy said. "Have you noticed, that she has been acting a little weird during the last week?"

"Actually I have. It seems like something is bothering her." Dave said. "I guess that it is this thing with Matt and Hunter."

"No, it isn't." Jeff said. "That is something what happened before she began working as our trainer."

This was a surprise for Dave and he got really interested. He had thought that it was all this freud with Matt and Hunter and what has happened with them, including the accident which Nicolette had.

"What happened then?"

"I think that Nikki should have told you this herself. And she should have told it earlier." Amy stated. "It's something what happened with Steven."

"Her ex boyfriend?" Dave asked. He had heard about him, but Nicolette seemed hesitant talking about him and he had never asked, what really had happened.

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

"That bastard." Jeff muttered.

"What happened with him? Nikki has been quite hesitant talking about him." Dave asked, he was very curious.

Amy told him what Steven had done and after that all three were silent for a moment.

"So that is the reason why Nikki has been deep in her thoughts once in a while during last week." Dave said thoughtfully.

"Yes, that is the reason for it." Amy said and hesitated. "I'm not sure if I should say this... But Nikki is thinking should she marry you after all."

Both, Amy and Jeff watched how expression in Daves face turned to pure shock.

"But... I wouldn't do anything like that." Dave said when he got his ability to speak back again. He was shocked, he never thought that Nicolette would really think that she couldn't trust him and above all, that he wouldn't love her.

"I know that." Amy watched Dave straight to his eyes. "And Nikki knows that."

"Hell, even I know that." Jeff stated.

Then they heard the bedroom door open and all three turned to look Nikki, who stood by the door. She sensed that there was something serious going on. Dave seemed to be somehow shocked and Amy and Jeff, who for her surprise sat both on the couch, seemed just weird.

"What?" She asked squinting.

"I'm sorry, Nikki. I had to tell Dave." Amy said before anyone else had the change to say anything.

"Tell him what?" Nicolette asked, thought she had the bad feeling about what the answer would be.

"About Steven." Amy said simply.

Nicolette stared at her sister.

"You had no business to tell what happened with him."

Then Dave stood up and went to Nicolette and took her both hands on his.

"Nikki, I would never ever do something like that. I want to marry you, no one else."

"I know you wouldn't." She said quietly and watched again to Amy. "But still you shouldn't have told him."

"I'm glad she did. I've been wondering what is the thing what clearly has been bothering you. And you clearly didn't want to talk about it."

"I would have eventually."

"But when? Or were you planning to leave me stand on the altar like a fool?" Dave got a little angry, because he was a little hurt, that Nicolette hadn't spoken about this with him.

"I would never do something like that." Nicolette watched at him a bit amazed, but in the other hand she understood why Dave was a little hurt, she should have told him about Steven.

"How can I be sure?" Dave barked.

"Come on, Dave. Let her explain." Jeff stated from the couch. "And you should listen to her."

"He is right, Dave. You should sort this out, right now." Amy stated standing up. "Let's go, Jeff. We are done here."

When Amy and Jeff had left the room, Nicolette sat to couch and watched up to Dave, who still seemed a little hurt.

"I guess Amy told everything what happened before I started as your trainer." She said.

"Pretty much, I think." Dave said and sat next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I didn't even think myself that it would effect our relationship at anyways." She sighed.

"It clearly does." Dave stated.

Nicolette watched him for a moment in silence, she didn't want to start a fight over this.

"It seems so." She admitted. "I want you to know, that I want to be with you. I just..."

"You just don't want to marry me." Dave said quietly.

"No." She said. "I can't. Not yet anyway."

"I'm sorry, that you feel like that. I love you, Nikki."

"I love you too. Maybe more than you can even imagine." She said quietly. "I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you this before you proposed. Or I should have told right after, or..."

"Nikki, is there something I can do?" Dave interrupted her and took her hands on his.

"Two things." She said without hesitation. "Don't leave me. Give me a little more time."

"I can do that. I have no hurry to get married myself either." Dave said. "And I would never even think of leaving you."

Nicolette wasn't sure if she was fair to Dave, when she asked this, because she had to admit, that she didn't know even herself what she would do after all.

Nicolette woke up in the middle of the night and watched Dave, who slept next to her. He seemed so peaceful, but she had had the impression that Dave didn't totally understand what she had been thinking. The truth was, that she didn't know it totally herself either. She didn't want to leave her job, though that had come to her mind, but the truth was, that she loved her job despite some disadvantages and she felt like she had a second family in WWE. Before she fell asleep, she thought that maybe Amy and Shawn would help her in making that decision.


End file.
